


The gift...

by millertime1985



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millertime1985/pseuds/millertime1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you appreciate the various gifts that we each have... taste, hearing.... Sight?</p><p>G Callen learns to appreciate the most important...</p><p>Inspired by a storyline from Australian soap "Home and Away"</p><p>Nallen, with brief Neric in chapter 3<br/>Brief appearance of Gibbs in chapter 17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#1

 

“It’s amazing what we take for granted… the simple things like being able to enjoy a fine meal, or the ability to smell a flower… or even just the gift of sight”

 

“So am I to assume that you have a new found appreciation for these things, Callen?”

 

“Oh yes, definitely”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“So I dropped her off at her place and just went home. Worst date I’ve had for a while”

 

“Come on, G… that wasn’t a date”

 

“Well it wasn’t just a meeting for casual sex, Mike!”

 

“Fair ‘nough… But at least be honest… you only went out wi’ her in the hope o’ seeing what her bedroom looked like”

 

Callen stared back at Mike, not saying a word, not wanting to confirm Mike’s assessment

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“… Mr Callen and Renko will go with you , for security”

 

“I’m more than capable of protecting myself, Hetty!”

 

“I don’t doubt that my Dear… but it’s better to be safe than sorry”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

** 2 Weeks Later **

 

Callen, Nell and Mike had been staying in a hotel above a bar just outside Glasgow, while Nell was working with counterparts working for the Royal Navy Police.

 

Callen and Renko had not had much to do while Nell worked with british analysts, Simply having responsibility to drive Nell back and forward between the naval base and where they were staying.

 

The Hotel was a very nice facility, with the rooms accessible from the car park or through a corridor from the bar that was on the ground floor.

Nell had been given a room of her own, while Callen and Renko shared a room

 

“You see that blonde over at the bar, she’s been giving me the eye for a while now. I don’t ‘spose I could convince you to make yourself scarce for a few hours, brother?”

 

“Yeah, sure Mike. Just send me a text when you’re all finished. I’ll be down here”

 

Callen watched Mike approach the woman at the bar, and could only imagine the chat up lines he was using…

 

Mike did this every night for the first week while they were in Scotland, somehow managing to find a new willing woman each night.

 

Callen spent his evenings nursing a pint or three, while Mike was off with his latest conquest.

One night, while enjoying his pint, he spotted Nell at the bar, looking very uneasy at the attention she was attracting from a local. He got up and left his table, wanting to help his younger colleague out of the situation she was finding herself in

 

“You all right, sweetheart?” He asked her, getting between Nell, and the man that had been bothering her, and kissed her temple to try and convince the man that he and Nell were closer than they actually were

 

“Excuse me!, I was just buying the lady a drink!”

 

“Thanks, but we’re all right” Called said, directed at the man

“I’ve got us a table. Shall we go over?”  he said, directed at Nell

 

Thankful for an excuse to get away from the man, she followed Callen over to his table, obviously still slightly shocked by how Callen had greeted her.

 

They were only colleagues and she had never thought of him otherwise, not since her first few months working at OSP. At the time she thought he would be good for a night (or long weekend) of fun behind a bedroom door. But she had long since convinced herself that he would never look at her as anything but a colleague and friend

 

“Thanks, Callen. He just wouldn’t accept no for an answer”

 

“No problem. Do you want something to drink?”

 

“Sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“You didn’t!?”

 

“I did… I honestly thought she was Macy’s grandma”

 

Callen and Nell both had a good laugh at his story about his first day at OSP

 

“Looks like your ‘boyfriend’ still has eyes for you” Callen said, indicating at the guy that had been hitting on Nell over an hour ago

 

“I think I’m gonna go up to my room”

 

“You want me to go up with you, in case lover boy follows?”

 

“Would you mind?”

”Not in the least”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

After walking Nell up to her room, Callen returned to the bar for another drink, passing time till Mike text him.

 

It was almost midnight before Mike text him to let him know it was safe to head up to the room

 

By that time the bar had really quietened down, with only maybe a dozen folk still there.

 

Callen finished his drink and left the bar via the back door to grab something from the car before heading up to his room

 

Just as Callen had opened the entry door to the hotel section he had the feeling he was being followed… but before he could do anything he was attacked and repeatedly hit over the back of the head with something metal

 

After the attack, Callen was left laying by the hotels back entrance…

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

Mike chapped on Nell’s door, and waited for her to answer

 

“Morning” he said, sounding very cheery when she opened her door

 

“Morning Mike”

”You haven’t seen G, have you?. He never came back to the room last night”

 

“No? he walked me to my room about 11 last night, and then said he was going back down to the bar. Something to do with you whoring yourself out to yet another woman”

 

“What can I say… I’m irresistible” said Mike, with a wide grin plastered on his face

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

Mike and Nell had just walked into the hotel bar to have their breakfast, when the proprietor rushed over to them, followed by a pair of police officers

 

“Ms Jones, Mr Renko… these police are here asking about your friend…”

 

Alarm bells started ringing for the pair, as they started to worry…

 

One of the officers approached the pair, while the other stood talking with the owner and his wife

 

“Mr Troutbeck said you booked in here with a Mr Callen, is that correct?” he asked

 

Nell nodded, and Mike said yes, asking why they were asking

 

“I’m afraid your friend was attacked at some time during the night. His body was discovered this morning, and was rushed to the local hospital”

 

“Is he all right?” Nell asked, sounding a bit panicked

 

“I don’t have any information at the present time. If you can answer some questions about your friend, we’ll take you down to the hospital, where they will be able to help you”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“We’re here about someone… G Callen is his name. We were told he was admitted this morning?”

 

The receptionist started clicking on her computer, trying to find any information

 

“are you family?”

Mike looked down at Nell, knowing full well that if they said they were just friends or colleagues, that the hospital staff couldn’t tell them anything

 

“Yes, she’s his wife”

 

Nell didn’t react to Mike’s reply, instead she stood wringing her hands

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“I’m afraid your husband seems to have been attacked. When he was admitted, he had a Cerebral hemorrhage, we’ve operated, and managed to remove it. He’s still unconscious, but we’ll be checking on him regularly in the coming days. If you leave your details with reception, we’ll contact you if his condition changes”

 

“Can we see him?” Nell asked in a very quiet voice

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“The local police are investigating, but even they admit they don’t have any leads. There was no CCTV covering where Callen was found”

 

[…]

 

“We’ve told them that Nell’s his wife, it was the only way we could get any information from them since neither of us are family”

 

[…]

 

“Right-o, Hetty. Just let me know when he will arrive”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Nell?” Mike asked, as he walked into the hospital room, noticing that Nell was holding Callen’s hand “That’s Hetty informed. We need to get you back to the base…I know it’s not great timing. But that’s what Hetty’s instructed. Sam’ll be arriving tomorrow with G’s medical records”

 

“We can’t just leave him here” Nell could barely be heard saying as she still had her back turned to Mike

 

“We don’t have a choice for the moment”

 

Nell still didn’t move, or let go of Callen’s hand

 

“Come on. They’ll take good care of him. We can come back and see him tonight”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

Mike watched Nell carefully for the rest of the day, since she didn’t seem her usual self. He had almost had to drag her away from Callen’s bedside. Mike wished that Kensi had been there, as she would be able to get her to talk. Mike freely admitted that he didn’t know Nell that well, since he was normally on long term undercover duties, only usually running into the young woman at the odd briefing or at team nights out.

 

Nell seemed to be on autopilot while she was working with her british counterparts. Only speaking or volunteering information when pressed for it.

The young woman didn’t know how she was meant to react to the situation… she had never been in the position previously… the closest she had come was while watching some trashy soap opera on TV.

 

She hadn’t wanted to leave Callen’s side… she didn’t want him to be alone.

Mike wasn’t any happier about the situation, but he knew that the best thing he could do was to try and keep the young woman occupied for as much of the day as possible…

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

A few days later, Callen was still unconscious, Nell still had to almost be dragged out of the hospital each morning to go to work, and had to be dragged out of the hospital at night to be taken back to the hotel to sleep…

 

By this time Sam had arrived in Scotland, and collectively they made sure that one of them was with Callen during the day, while Nell was working, The other kept an eye on Nell.

Normally Sam would be the one to wait with Callen during the day, while Mike would drive Nell to the navy base at Faslane, and keep an eye on her between work periods

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“I’m not going back… Not while Callen’s here”

 

“Come on, Nell… be objective… we’re not abandoning G. I’ll be here with him until the doctors say he can be medevaced back to LA”

 

“But…” Nell started, before Sam interrupted her

”Look… I promise I won’t leave him. But Hetty wants you back at OSP ASAP. Eric’s good… but he’s not an analyst”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Hey” Kensi said, greeting Mike and Nell as they arrived in LAX “How was the flight?”

 

“It was fairly smooth. But we’ve not had any sleep” Mike replied, only to mouth ‘Worrying about G’ to Kensi

 

“Come on then, let’s get you both home”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

** Several days later: **

 

“…So what are you telling me?”

 

“Quite simply, he hasn’t been showing any increase in brain activity. At this stage, I would suggest turning off your friend’s life support”

 

“No. No way… we’re not giving up on him, not yet anyway… it’s too soon!”

 

“Very well. But at some stage, you will have to accept your friend’s condition”

 

The doctor left the room, leaving Sam to think about what he had been told

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

Nell had not been throwing herself into her work like she normally would have.

She found herself being distracted by thoughts of Callen, and what would happen to him.

 

“Nell?, Did you hear me?”

 

Suddenly brought back to reality, Nell looked up and asked Eric what he had said

 

“I said do you want to go get a coffee… take a break. I’ll cover for you?” 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Very well, Mr Hanna. I’ll have Ms Jones make the arrangements”

 

[…]

 

Ending the call, Hetty slid open a desk drawer and dropped her cell phone into the drawer, only to close it.

 

Leaving her office, she made her way upto OPS

 

Not finding Nell anywhere in sight, she instructed Eric to make arrangements to have Sam and Callen flown back to LA on a chartered medevac flight, as well as asking where Nell was.

 

Eric advised Hetty th\t he had suggested Nell take a break, to go and grab a coffee as she had seemed distracted.

Having thanked Eric, Hetty left OPS and went down stairs seeking out the young analyst

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

“Ms Jones, Are you with us?” Hetty asked, as she stood in the doorway to the break room

 

Once again Nell found herself shaken back to reality, and responded to the aging spy

 

“Mr Hanna is going to be flown back home in a few days time, along with Mr Callen” Hetty replied, glad that the younger woman hadn’t been too lost in her own thoughts

 

“I’m not feeling all too great. Would you mind if I go home?”

 

“I’m sure Mr Beale can manage without you for the rest of the day. Go home”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

Kensi had been worrying about Nell for the past few days. Hell, Nell hadn’t been acting like herself since she arrived back from Scotland.

So Kensi had grabbed a few bottles of wine and went round to Nell’s apartment, and knocked on the door…

 

When Nell didn’t answer, Kensi knocked again, harder this time, determined to get her young friends attention

 

After knocking a few more times, Nell eventually answered her door, and invited Kensi inside.

 

Kensi sat the bottles of wine on Nell’s coffee table and went to the kitchen to grab a pair of glases and a corkscrew.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kensi asked, as she started pouring the wine into the glasses

 

“I’m just thinking about Callen. Being alone in that hospital room”

 

“He isn’t alone though, Nell. Sam is with him”

 

“I know, but Sam can’t be there all the time”

 

“You know, I’ve seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking”

 

“What way?” Nell replied, sounding a bit confused

 

“Come on, Nell. You like him!”

 

“Of course I like him. He’s my friend”

 

“Not like that, Nell. You LIKE him, like him”

 

“I don’t. He’s just my friend” replied Nell, sounding less than convincing

 

“It’s all right, Nell. When I first started working with him… well, I had a bit of a crush on him”

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“Yeah, I did. But we got close and it passed. And he’s like my brother now. But you… you really like him, don’t you?”

 

When Nell didn’t answer, Kensi waved her hands in front of her young friend to get her attention “Hey, it’s okay. Callen’ll be okay. He’s always okay”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“So what’s wrong with Nell-Bell?”

 

“She’s just worried about Callen” Kensi told Marty, “Just like we’re ALL, worried about, Callen”

 

“Yeah, totally… but there’s probably nothing to worry about… I mean, it’s Callen. He’ll wake up and just walk it off”

 

“I hope so”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

“I don’t know what to tell you Ms Lange. He is in a persistent vegetative state. Frankly, I’m amazed that his wife hasn’t turned off the life support already”

 

“Yes, well… his wife isn’t at that stage, not yet”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Can we see him, then?”

 

“Indeed you can, Ms Blye. Although it has been indicated to me that the doctors don’t feel that there is anything more that they can do for him. So it may be fair for you all to say your good byes”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“No… you can’t!”

 

“Mr Callen hasn’t shown any sign of improvement. I fear that we are at the stage where we must consider switching off his life support”

 

“But he’ll recover… he just needs more time, Hetty”

 

“I Care for him deeply too, Ms Jones… but he wouldn’t want this”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Are you gonna be okay?”

 

“I honestly don’t know, Kens. I never thought that Hetty would ever do this… that she would… kill him”

 

“Come on, Nell. She’s not killing him… you know how much he hated being in hospital, and he’s been like that for weeks now, with no sign of improvement. I honestly think you should go and… say good bye”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

Nell had slowly walked passed the nurses station, and into Callen’s room.

Hetty had finally put a clock on how long until she would have his life support turned off. Nell still hadn’t felt upto saying good bye… even though she had been to see him every other night since he had been flown back to LA, facing upto the fact that he wouldn’t be here for much longer. Nell had honestly believed that Hetty wouldn’t follow through on her threat… too bad Nell had been wrong

 

“Hi… Just me again. I don’t know if you’ve been told what is going to happen to you… Hetty’s said that your life support is going to be turned off in the morning. I guess I’ve not dealt with it too well. I just want you to know that I... well, I really care about you, and appreciate everything you’ve taught me. I just can’t imagine going into work, and never seeing you again… it’s been really hard…” Nell said, as she held onto his right hand

 

“… so, now would be a great time for you to wake up.” She continued, as she began to softly weep

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

Nell had eventually fallen asleep in his hospital room, still holding onto his right hand

She had gradually started to wake, when she felt something… she felt her hand be gripped back

 

It took a few seconds for her to register what she was feeling.

Having registered that her hand was being gripped back, Nell got on her feet and looked down at Callen

 

Nell spoke to Callen, to see if he’d respond “Callen? Can you hear me?”

 

When he didn’t respond to her voice she called out for a doctor or one of the nurses to come and check on him.

 

As the doctor and one of the nurses rushed into his room, Nell left, quickly pulling out her cellphone and dialling Hetty


	2. Chapter 2

#2

 

“I’m telling you he squeezed my hand, Hetty. I Swear to you that I’m not making this up”

 

“I never for one moment believed that you would” ”So what’s going to happen with Callen?”

 

“The hospital will do an MRI and brain activity scan on Mr Callen, and then we’ll take it from there”

 

“So you’re not going to have his life support switched off?”

 

“Not now, my dear. Not now”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“You seem happier” Kensi said, having walked into the breakroom to fine Nell sitting whistling a cheery tune between sips of tea

 

“Did you not hear? Callen squeezed my hand… Hetty’s not going to have his life support switched off”

 

“That’s fantastic… Why didn’t Hetty say anything to anyone?”

 

“I think she’s waiting for the scan results. But he’s responding… so that has to be good, right?”

 

“I’m not a doctor, but I’d think so” Kensi paused, quickly looking at Nell “Is that not what you were wearing yesterday?”

 

Nell didn’t know what to say… she knew she didn’t want to be honest. While Kensi wouldn’t judge her, she would express her genuine concern, and at that moment Nell preferred that everyone’s concern be directed at Callen

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Back again Mrs Callen?”

 

“Just wanted to see how he was doing”

 

Nell hadn’t told anyone that she was still claiming to be Callen’s wife… it had just been a charade she had carried on after he had been returned to the US.  She had been lucky that none of her colleagues had been around the hospital at the same time. Nell knew that Sam would be checking in on Callen after work, so Nell made sure not to go to the hospital till later in the evening.

 

She was glad to see that since her last visit, that Callen had been taken off the life support machine, and seemed to be breathing on his own. It was a move in the right direction… now it was just a case of waiting for him to wake… Then the hospital could do their tests to see if there had been any brain damage from the attack that landed him in hospital.

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

** A few days later: **

 

Sam had just popped into the hospital, on his way home after work.

He had been visiting his partner every day for several weeks… both before and since the move back to the US.

 

He would come in, and sit and tell Callen about what had happened at work that day, or what Michele or the kids had done the night before.

 

He was just about to leave for the night when he noticed Callen’s eyes open, and his head lifted from the pillow

 

“G?. Can you hear me?”

 

“Sam?, can you turn on a light… It’s too dark to see anything”

 

Sam was concerned by what his partner had said, having got on his feet her moved to the doorway and called for a doctor or nurse

 

“Just give me a few minutes, okay”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything without his wife’s consent”

 

“What wife?, He isn’t married”

 

“She’s been here everynight… She shows up after 8pm. I’m sure if you wait, you’ll run into her”

 

“Thanks”

 

This got Sam wondering who had been claiming to be G’s wife… not that it took much thinking. Suspecting that it was Nell, Sam sat down in the hallway and waited… pulling his phone out to send a text to Michele, to let her know he would be late getting home

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Mrs Callen… Good news. Your husband woke up”

 

Nell was elated at this news, and was almost incapable of containing her joy

 

“…He seems to have lost his vision. The doctor has checked him over… and he suspects that it’s due to the attack on your husband” the nurse continued

 

“Wait… will he regain his vision?”

 

“The doctor isn’t able to say. He may, or he may not. Only time will tell. One of your husbands friends is waiting. Maybe you can both break the news to your husband”

 

‘Oh Crap’ Nell thought… already knowing that the ‘friend’ would be Sam. How was she going to explain her deception

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“So ‘Mrs Callen’, how long have you been doing this?”

 

Nell knew she stood no chance at lying to Sam… she was just lucky it was him, and not Hetty… although now that she thought about it… Hetty would have already know…. Right?

 

“Since he arrived back here from Scotland”

 

“Does Hetty know?”

 

Nell just shrugged… his guess was as good as hers.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Scared… Wouldn’t you be if you woke up and found yourself being blind?”

 

“Does he know about … well, me claiming to be his wife”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“…So he’s okay?”

 

“Apart from not having his sight… he’s the very picture of health” Sam answered Kensi

 

“So what are we doing standing here… Let’s get up the Hospital” added Mike

”We are here, Mr Renko, to work. We have managed to cope not speaking to Mr Callen for a few weeks. I’m sure you can all wait a few hours more. Now, If you could rush yourselves up to OPS, Mr Beale is waiting” Hetty spoke, spooking the Special Agents. leaving them, one again, wondering how she was able to move so silently “Ms Jones, a word in private, if you please” she added

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Nell stood outside the hospital room, poised to knock the door… but she didn’t know how things would play out. She hadn’t spoken to Callen since he had woken up. She should have spoken to him last night, if only Sam hadn’t of been there. Even if Sam hadn’t been there… she would bet one of the nurses would have mentioned about his ‘wife’ visiting daily. How was she going to explain that… Hetty had been understanding, but had ordered Nell to explain the situation to Callen.

 

She had no idea how he would be coping… she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to wake up and find yourself to be blind.

Sam had told her, and the rest of his ‘family’, that he was scared.

She had never seen him be scared… under pressure, sure. But never scared

 

She finally pushed herself… and made her chap on the door, then open the door so she could enter

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“It’s just me… Nell” Nell replied, thinking to herself ‘he’s blind, not deaf… he would remember my voice’

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“Just great… I’m stuck in a hospital bed, unable to return to my job…” he started Sarcastically”

 

“Sorry… stupid question”

 

“It’s not your fault Nell. I just… I feel so bloody helpless. I can’t do anything myself. I’m gonna need someone to do almost everything for me for quite a while…”

 

“You could get your sight back. They just don’t know. So focus on that.. focus on getting back to normal”

 

“No offense, Nell… But how do you know what they’ve said?”

 

Nell steadied herself… this was it.. she was going to be honest with him.. let him know of her subterfuge

 

“They’ve been telling me your condition. They… When you were taken to hospital back in Scotland, Renko knew that they wouldn’t tell us your condition unless we were family… So he told the hospital staff that I was your wife. When you were flown back here… I let the doctors and nurses here think that I was your wife… just so we would be kept up to date on your condition. I’m so sorry. I was just so worried…”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“So what did he say?”

 

“He said that he understood… that he would have done the same if it was you or I that was in the hospital”

 

“So did you tell him about your feelings?”

 

“No. Even if I had feelings for him, which I’m not saying I do. He’ll never look at me like… like I was someone suitable… like Deeks looks at you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I sure am glad to see you upright and awake, brother”

 

“Wish I could say the same, Mike” Callen said before a brief, quiet chuckle

 

“You know this is just a temporary thing… you’ll be able to see again. Probably just needs a bit of time”

 

“I hope so… otherwise I’ll be spending the rest of my days being led around by a dog”

 

“You know Hetty… she’ll have the very best doctors on the western seaboard flown in to check you over”

 

“Yeah, maybe”

 

“Even you don’t see again… doesn’t mean your gonna be alone for the rest of your days. You got ‘family’ that cares about you… that’s not gonna change just ‘cause you got a dog”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes brief Neric

“Are you going to have someone to take you home, Mr Callen?”

 

“I’m sure I can find someone… I’ve got… well lets just say I have plenty of options”

 

“That’s fine. So long as you have someone who can take you home and help you while you get used to your condition, until your wife gets home”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“You sure this is okay, that I’m not being an imposition?”

 

“I promise you. It’s not a problem. Besides… they still think I’m your wife. So it makes sense”

 

“Even so, I appreciate this”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Nell turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, keeping her other hand firmly on Callen to guide him inside

”Wow. Talk about minimalist”

 

“Yeah well… I never saw the point of filling the place with furniture for the sake of it. It’s only me living here, so I only ever needed the basics”

 

“Yeah, but still… Watch your step” Nell replied, guiding Callen into the lounge

 

“If you want to head home, I’m sure I can manage from here”

 

“You’re kidding, right?. You may be doing the minimalist thing, but there’s no way I’m going to just leave you to feel your way round, ‘till you find your way to your bed” Nell paused for a moment, before continuing “You **do** have a bed, right? I mean the rumours are just rumours?” She asked, looking at Callen questioningly, forgetting that he couldn’t see her facial expressions

 

“I **have** a bed. I don’t sleep on it though” he replied

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Right, are you sure you can make it to the bathroom?”

 

“ **Yes** , I’m sure, Nell!, You can go home”

 

“Fine. I’ll be back in the morning to check on you”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“I’m telling you, Sam. I almost had to throw her out… She just kept asking did I know how to get to the bathroom. Kensi kept going on about was I sure I could make it to the kitchen or front door without any help. I Appreciate their help, I appreciate everyone’s help… but I don’t need you all to stop round with groceries… Okay I admit I didn’t have much in the kitchen, but I’m not an invalid”

 

“No one’s saying you’re an invalid, G. We’re just trying to help you during this transitional period”

 

“I’ve managed before, I’ll manage again… Just… please, let me….” Callen paused, trying to select just the right words “come to terms with my ‘condition’…”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Callen heard someone chapping on his front door… ‘Obviously I didn’t make myself clear’ he thought to himself and he got up and felt his war along the walls till he reached the front door

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“Open the door, Mr Callen!” he heard in a stern voice that could only belong to one person

 

“I don’t need groceries, Hetty” he replied, making no moves to reach the door lock

 

“ **OPEN** the door!”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“You’re looking more than a little scruffy”

 

“It’s designer stubble…”

 

“mm hmm. Or have you realised you can’t shave yourself?”

 

“What do you want, Hetty?”

 

“The same as usual… Your wellbeing”

 

“I’m not some invalid… I’m not a project for you, or Sam, or Kensi, or anyone else to fix. I’m broken… and may never be the same. I’ve accepted that… maybe it’s time that you all did too. I can’t work for you any longer. I appreciate all that you’ve done for me till now… truly. but things aren’t going to go back to normal. Not now”

 

Hetty stared at Callen, knowing full well that what he was saying was true… he wasn’t a project. He wasn’t able to work for her any longer. He may never be the same. But this didn’t matter to her… she wanted the same thing that she had wanted since she first laid eyes upon him

 

“If you truly believe that my boy, it’s you who must accept something. You must accept that you mean a great deal to this team, and a great deal, to me. I didn’t protect you all those years simply for you to become an asset. Even had I not known your mother, I would still have done the same. You need to accept that you have friends… Family, that won’t give up on you, That you mean no less to today, than you did when you were able to look us in the eye.”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“It’s not just you… he’s lost the rag with Sam, Deeks and I. So it’s not personal”

 

“I just…” Nell paused, taking a quick breath before continuing “…want to help him”

 

“I know… we all do. If it makes you feel any better… he’s known Sam a lot longer than he’s known me, and he’s still pushing him away”

 

“Not making me feel any better”

 

“I know” Kensi said, pausing to look Nell over “So… have you come to terms with your feelings, or are you still pretending ?”

 

“What do you want me to say, kens?”

 

“… so you’re 100% that you don’t have, and never have had, anything more than friendship feelings for our fearless leader?”

 

“I don’t think I want to answer”

 

“Which roughly translated means that you have had, or do have romantic feeling for him”

 

“Okay. Fine… yes I… have feelings for him. But I know that nothing would ever happen between us”

 

“Why?”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Callen had been managing to function on his own… mostly, anyway.

There were still things that he couldn’t do on his own… cooking, mainly. There was also the shaving issue, that Hetty had highlighted… but that could be solved by purchasing an electric razor. Next time Sam came around, that would be something he could help with. The other was managing his money… he obviously couldn’t use online banking or ATMs, And any cash that he did still have on his person, could be anything… $5s, $10s, $20s etc… he couldn’t tell what was what… so he was having to rely on the honesty of the guy delivering his take out. That was another thing he would need Sam’s (or someone’s help) sorting his bank notes so that he could identify what notes were 10s and which were 20s.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Yo, G… You here?” Sam called out, as he closed the door behind him

 

“Where else would I be?” Could be heard from the bedrooms

 

“You needing anything?”

 

“There’s a few things I could use your….” Callen paused, quietly sighing “… Help, with”

 

“Whatever you need, buddy”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“You know you’ve upset Kensi and Nell” Sam said, as he was driving

 

“I’m not some project for them… This is my life now, and you all need to accept that. I don’t need you fussing about me”

 

“We’re just trying to help you, G. We all just care about you… and want to make this situation the least stressful for you”

 

“And I appreciate that… I do. But I’ve got to learn to cope with this. I’m not always going to… to have you all here to help me”

 

“Don’t talk a lot of crap. You actually think you being blind is gonna stop us from being here for you”

 

“We’re only close because we work together. Once you get a new partner… you know as well as I do, that we’ll not see each other, or talk”

 

“You really believe that?. You think that after 9 years of being partners, and friends, that I’ll not bother with you… you really think that Kensi or Nell wont have anything to do with you because we don’t work with you anymore?. If you really believe that, then you’re even further gone than I thought”

 

Callen gave serious thought to what Sam had said… maybe he wasn’t being realistic with his expectations. He could admit that he was closer to Sam, Kensi, Eric, Nell and even Deeks than anyone he had ever known… and that was without thinking about how close he was with Hetty

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Callen was, once again, feeling his way to his front door… he had gotten better at it… not he didn’t need to stick too close to the walls to guide him. He was intimately familiar with the layout of his home

 

“Who’s there?”

 

Callen knew it wasn’t someone delivering take out… largely because he hadn’t ordered any today… although it was still early

 

“Nell”

 

Callen hadn’t been looking forward to Kensi or Nell’s next visit, after his conversation with Sam, he realised he would have to apologise to both the younger women.

 

“Coming”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry for being short tempered with you the other week. I just don’t want… I want to be independent. I could be this way for the rest of my life… so I need to learn to cope alone”

 

“I know that… I just…” Nell started before Callen interrupted her

 

“Cup of tea or coffee?”

 

“Um… sure. But are you sure it’s a good idea for you to…”

 

“Yes. Didn’t you just hear me say I need to learn to be independent”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll have a cup of tea. Can I use your restroom?”

 

“Sure. You know where it is”

 

Callen started making his way through into the kitchen… after a few steps, when he hadn’t heard any steps he turned to where Nell’s voice had been coming from

 

“I don’t hear any steps… go use the bathroom. I can manage”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

‘At least he seems to be managing… I just wish he would let me help’ Nell thought to herself as she washed her hands

 

‘I guess if I’m wishing for things… I should think a bit bigger’

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen was in the kitchen, listening out for the kettle to whistle, indicating the water was boiled

 

He had managed to get two mugs from the cupboard, and had grabbed a tea bag, and dropped it in one mug, and then managed to scoop out a spoon of coffee into the other mug

 

The kettle had just started whistling… as Callen was reaching over to grab the kettles handle he heard Nell ask if he needed any help. Being distracted he turned to face the direction that her voice was coming from, but in doing so his right hand came into contact with the kettle… causing him to feel considerable pain. Not as bad as being shot in the chest, but worse than feeling a high velocity round hit him through his bullet proof vest

 

He let out a scream, which quickly drew Nell to him. ”Are you okay?” She asked, watching him cradle his burnt hand

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” he barely managed to hiss

 

“No, you’re not. I’m taking you to the hospital… and before you say anything else… if you don’t come with me quietly, I’ll call Hetty and let you deal with her”

Having turned the hob off, She grabbed onto his upper arm, dragging him behind her and out to her car

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

A few hours later Nell opened his front door, and guided him inside and over to his chair

 

“Sit down, and I’ll order some takeout”

 

And that was how the next few weeks panned out… Nell would finish work and go straight to Callen’s. Grabbing some food on the way…

After eating, she would check the dressing on his burnt hand and replace it if it needed it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, Brother… it’ll be like shooting fish in a barrel”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea Mike.”

 

“Come on… What woman could turn you down when you’re blind **and** injured?. I Guarantee that we’ll find someone to hook up with you”

 

“I don’t know… Besides, Nell’ll be by later with food”

 

“I can call her and let her know that you don’t need her help for one evening. Come on, what d’you say?”

 

Callen gave it serious consideration… he had been stuck at home more or less constantly since being released from hospital. It would be good to go outside and talk to people other than his colleagues

 

“Okay. Let’s…. go out on the pull”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

[…]

 

“Yeah, I understand… It’s fine. I have other stuff I can do”

 

[…]

 

“Yeah… totally. Just let him know… I’ll be by to see him as normal tomorrow”

 

 Nell ended the call and dropped her Cellphone back into her pocket. She hadn’t left work yet, and was sure she could find something to do…

The only thing that was bothering her, was that Mike had been quite graphic about his plans for Callen tonight. That he was going to make sure Callen hooked up with some girl tonight.

Why couldn’t her company be enough?

 

“You okay, Nell?” she heard Eric say from behind her

 

“Yeah, I’m fine” she replied, quickly rubbing the moisture away from her eyes

 

“You fancy going out for dinner?” Asked Eric

 

Nell knew that Eric meant well…

“Sure, Why not”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Nell woke up, and tried to shield her eyes from the sunlight that was not helping her hangover. Just how much had Eric and her had to drink last night… it was just then that she realised she wasn’t wearing anything beneath the cover.

She turned her head and managed to focus her vision till she saw Eric in bed next to her

 

‘Oh god. What’ve I done’ she thought to herself as she started looking about the room for her discarded clothes, desperate to get dressed and out of the room before Eric woke… maybe she would be able to convince him that it had all been a dream. Probably not… ‘Damn it’


	4. Chapter 4

**#4**

“Kens? I’ve done something stupid and need to talk it out”

 

Kensi got up and followed Nell to the locker room, keen on getting away before Deeks had a chance to say anything

 

Once in the locker room, Kensi bolted the door and turned to Nell, interested to try and help her friend out

 

“I slept with Eric”

 

Kensi’s pupils got wide, shocked by what Nell had just said… she didn’t even know what to say.

 

“Oh, right. Did em.. you and… Eric.. you… your sure?” Kensi said, stuttering and stammering, not knowing what the hell she should say… never mind that, she’d love to be able to say something, anything to help the young analyst

 

“I Don’t know what happened… One minute I was on the phone to Renko, and he said I didn’t have to take Callen any dinner, since he was taking him out ‘on the pull’. Then Eric asked if I wanted to go for dinner… after that the next thing I remember is waking up, in bed, naked, next to Eric”

 

“… and you’re sure you…”

 

“Yeah” Nell replied, cutting Kensi off “I’m sure”

 

“So you…Yeah. Right. Had you been drinking?”

 

“Pretty sure, Yeah. I had a hell of a hangover when I woke up”

 

“So does … did… Did Eric remember what happened?”

 

“I don’t know. I got dressed and snuck out of Eric’s apartment before he woke up”

 

“Whoa”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry about last night”

 

Nell continued putting out the dinner for herself and Callen… keen on not thinking about last night

 

“It’s not big deal. You needed to get out and meet … new people”

 

“Mike thought it’d do me good to get out and mix with women again. That it’d ‘be like shooting fish in a barrel’ to quote him”

 

Nell didn’t want to think about him hooking up with some stranger, almost as much as she didn’t want to think about what she had done last night

 

“Did you meet anyone nice?” she asked, trying to not sound bothered that he had preferred to spend the night with some strange woman.. hell it was probably women, plural. He may not have been able to see, but he still looked like him, and still had those piercing blue eyes. He’d probably broken several hearts last night… not just her own

 

“Not really. I think I should have just stayed in last night. I mean sure, it was good to get out and have a drink. But… meeting women is just too difficult when I’m like this. I can’t see… I can’t tell if they’re genuinely nice… or if they’re just trying to get into my boxers. Which… I know… I should probably not be bothered by”

 

“Sounds like your night was as bad as mine”

 

“What happened?”

 

Nell didn’t know if she wanted anyone else to know that she had had sex with Eric. Eric had been disgustingly sweet today, and Kensi couldn’t look him in the eye after Nell told her what had happened. Maybe it would be good to talk things out with someone other than Kensi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen strode into the mission, his cane sweeping from side to side, to reveal any obstacles to him before he got too close to them.

 

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Nell had told him last night… it bothered him… for several reasons.

He had promised Nell that he wouldn’t tell anyone else, she didn’t want the information getting out any further than himself and Kensi.

The fact that she had told him was testament to the fact that they had become closer recently.

 

Strangely he hadn’t struck anyone with his cane… he knew there were people around… he could only just barely hear indecipherable whispering. Obviously his current condition was something that was being gossiped about in his absence.

 

He knew the layout of the Mission almost as well as he knew the lay out of his own home., meaning he could navigate roughly, without any help. His cane came in contact with something ahead of himself, with his other hand he reached out, finding the railing for the stairs up to OPS. Slowly he took step after step until he found himself with no more steps to ascend. Once again relying on his cane, Callen walked towards where he thought OPS was, his cane hitting along the outer wall… hearing the doors slide open just ahead of him, Callen continued walking, setting foot inside the nerve centre of OSP’s operation

 

“Callen? Are you sure you should be here?”

 

Eric Beale… the man-child was an expert with computers. Nell’s best friend, and expert tech operator. Callen had trusted the younger man from his first day. But right now…. He was grateful that he had no sight.

 

“Can you come over here, Eric?”

 

Eric said yes and approached the expert special agent, laying his hands on the older mans shoulders

 

“Can I help you with something, Callen?”

 

Callen was gritting his teeth. He would happily have shot Eric right now… not that he wished the younger man dead. Just wanted him to feel pain.

 

“You get lucky, Eric?”

”Well, since you ask…”

 

Callen didn’t let Eric finish his sentence… immediately lifting his right leg from the ground and struck Eric’s groin with his knee with some force

 

Callen ignore the groan from Eric, leaned in and whispered something, so that none of the other operators could hear

”Don’t take advantage of a girl when she’s been drinking. Not ever”

 

And just like that, Callen left OPS, once again sweeping his cane to guide him

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Why’d you hit Eric?”

 

“What’d he say?”

 

“Nothing. But the whole office is talking about it. So, you gonna tell me what he did?”

 

“I can’t tell you … I promised”

 

“What’d he do to Nell?”

 

“Why do you think he did something to Nell?”

 

“Come on G. I’m not stupid. You’d only hit him if he had said or done something to Kens or Nell. And since Kens is unlikely to let Eric get away with something he had said or done to her, That leaves Nell”

 

“I still can’t say”

 

“Christ sake G”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen had been sitting in his chair since Mike had left him. He had no idea of the time… but it felt like he had been sitting there for an eternity.

 

He had to admit, he was surprised that he had not had a visit from Hetty, since his field trip to OPS. She would have no doubt been infuriated at his assault on Eric.

Although maybe she knew what it was all about… she seemed to know everything else.

’I wonder how she does it’ he thought to himself, just as he heard a key slide into his lock

 

“Why did you attack Eric?” he heard as his front door was slammed shut

 

“Look at me, Nell. DO you honestly think I’m in a position to attack anyone?. All I did was give him some advice, as I slipped”

 

“You ‘slipped’. That’s your excuse?”

 

“I’m sticking to that story”

 

“Hmm. I know your ‘slip’ was from a good place. But did you really have to ‘slip’  in front of so many other members of staff?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So ladies… what’s the latest gossip?” Deeks asked the gathering of support staff in the break room, hoping someone knew more about what had been going on

 

“I’m not sure we should tell you, detective” Susan offered. Susan worked in HR and was **normally** the central source for Gossip

 

Deeks looked over the three women, trying to decide who would be most likely to spill the latest

“Come on… we all work here, Where’s the harm.”

 

“You work with Agent Callen don’t you?” Tracy asked

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Is it true that he and Nell Jones have a ‘thing’ going on?”

 

“Callen and Nell? You’re joshing me, right?”

 

“No. Word around OPS is that Agent Callen beat Eric Beale up for sleeping with Miss Jones”

 

“No way. Not a thing… I mean sure, Nell’s been spending a fair bit of time with Callen. But they wouldn’t have something going on” Deeks explained “what other gossip is there?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t start rumours, Deeks” Renko replied  


“I’m telling you… I didn’t start anything. I heard from the head of HR that Eric had slept with Nell. Don’t get me wrong, well done to the guy for getting out of the friend zone, **if** it’s true, but is that something that anyone with some common sense would do… I mean think what Hetty would do to someone that violated her protégé”

 

“Come on Deeks. You know G wouldn’t do that” Sam explained

 

“So why’d he beat up Eric?” Asked Deeks, not willing to give up just yet

 

“Callen didn’t beat up Eric. He ‘slipped’ and hit Eric in the process” Mike offered, wanting to put an end to the discussion. He couldn’t very well confirm that Callen had gone to OPS intent on hurting the operator

 

“What’d he slip on then?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Quite the muddle you’ve caused”

 

“Come on, Hetty. I Slipped… I did not hit Eric intentionally. Why would I want to?”

 

“Why indeed. Is there something I should know?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

As Mike had suggested, Hetty did have all sorts of experts flown in to check Callen over.  Callen felt like a pin cushion as he had numerous samples taken and scans performed.

None of the consulting doctors gave any indication, to Callen atleast, that they had found anything that could identified as a problem. He just hoped that there would be some sort of benefit from all of the extra time he had been forced to spend in the hospital.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“How d’you fancy doing something different for dinner tomorrow?”

 

“No pizza?” Asked Callen, sounding seriously bothered by the prospect of missing his regular Tuesday night pizza

 

“You can still have your pizza. I was just thinking… maybe we could go out for something to eat rather than ordering in. And maybe invite the others?”

 

“Sure. Why not”

 

“It would mean you’d have to apologise to Eric”

“In that case, No”

 

“Come on, Callen. It’s not doing you any good to be stuck in this house all day”

 

“I have no problem going out, Nell. but I’m not going to apologise to Eric”

 

“You are the most pig headed person I’ve ever met” Nell groaned, as she threw the bag of takeout at Callen

 

“That almost hit me” Callen defiantly stated, grabbing Nell’s attention

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I… I think I saw it. Did I see it? What’s happening?”

 

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out, I promise you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Opening the curtain, the doctor briefly glanced up from his clipboard to find Callen sitting on the bed, while Nell was sitting on the chair, while she was holding Callen’s right hand with her own left hand

 

“So what can I do for you Mr Callen?”

 

“He thinks he saw something”

 

“Well that would be progress. Was it a bright light or…what?”

 

“It was more like a shadow, like when your eyes are closed but you can still tell what direction the light is coming from”

 

“Hmm. Perhaps we should send you up for another scan”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Well your scan shows nothing new. However I’d like to get another scan done in a few days just to be safe”

 

“He won’t say it, so I will… thank you doctor”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Don’t tell anyone”

 

“But why? This is great news”

 

“Because I’m still blind. For a brief second I … saw, or thought I saw something. That doesn’t mean that I’m gonna get my sight back”

 

“But it’s not nothing… whether you saw, or sensed that back of takeout… it’s progress, it’s a sign of improvement”

 

Callen reached out and took hold of one of Nell’s hands, as she gently guided him down the hall and out to the hospitals car park

 

“Please, Nell. I need you to do this for me”

 

“Okay, for now. But don’t you see…your being able to reach out and grab my hand, is proof that you’re getting better”

 

“Come off it. You’re like half a foot away from me… I know where you are”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So how did you talk him into coming out tonight?”

 

Nell glanced over at Callen, from the bar

 

“I just did…”

 

“You know, Sam, Mike and Deeks will be able to see how you look at him, if you’re not careful”

 

“Come on, Kens. Please, not this again”

 

“I’m telling you… a blind man could see how you look at him”

 

“That’s not funny”

 

“I’m serious, Nell. You need to be careful”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Come on, G. Let’s get you home”

 

“I’ll be fine. Nell’s gonna take me home. Just waiting for her and Kens to finish their chat”

 

“You know, You’re spending a lot of time with her… makes a guy wonder”

 

“Wonder what?” Callen replied, oblivious to what Mike was getting at

 

“Come on, brother. She’s young, good looking… and I’m pretty sure she has a crush on you”

 

“Don’t talk so much shit.”

 

“I’m telling you… that girl has the hots for you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

Nell waited patiently, hoping that Callen would indulge her curiousity

 

“Ask away… so long as it’s not about what happened to my training agent”

 

Nell worried about whether what she wanted to ask, was wise… she had skirted around the subject with Kensi. Never really asking outright, worried that she wouldn’t like the answer

 

“Have you ever met someone who is a total polar opposite to you, but you still…” Nell paused… not sure if she could actually finish asking her question

 

“Go on…” Callen said, breaking the brief silence “… what?, can’t imagine your life without them?”

 

“Yeah… but more than that” Nell replied

 

“Well what?, is this about Eric?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Come on, Mike. Answer the bloody phone” Callen groaned as he continued holding the phone to his ear. Glad that Nell had urged him to consider a basic non smart phone so he could contact her, or Hetty, or whoever else, without needing someone to dial the phone for him.

 

The phone rang and rang, but Mike didn’t answer the phone.

He wished that Macy was still around… she had always been the more sensitive one of his friends… his family. Sam had his moments… and was normally always his first call whenever something was bothering her.

 

Mike was a self confessed man whore. Sleeping with almost any woman that let him. He was the first one Callen would call if he needed help dealing with women… although normally, that help was restricted to helping get rid of clingy girls who couldn’t take the hint that there would not be a second date. Despite this.. Mike was still one of his best friends. Between Mike and Sam… Callen had himself a true pair of ‘brothers’. He wouldn’t like to think how his life would be without either of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“What’s wrong, brother?. Something happen?” Mike asked, still a little breathless from rushing in from the car

 

“You were right about Nell”

 

“About the crush?”

 

“Yeah… I don’t want to hurt her. But … well… you know me. I’m not right for her”

 

“If you’d asked me a few months ago, I’d have agreed. But… well, she’s got you being more outgoing. Willing to ask for help… and you’ve not picked up one random since she’s been helping you. She’s a good influence on you. Maybe you should give her a shot”

 

“Come off it, Mike. What do you think Hetty would do..”

“So you obviously want to give her a shot… but Hetty is the only thing stopping you?. That’s good. Forget about Hetty and do whatever makes **you** happy”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

‘What do I do. Should I follow Mike’s advice and risk the wrath of Hetty, or should I play it safe’ Callen thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the bath tub‘Maybe it’s best not to risk hurting her… after-all she’s been through a lot, and can do a lot better than me’

 

Before he could make his mind up, he felt something akin to an ice cream headache

Clamping his eye lids shut and grasping at his eyes with both hands he couldn’t help but cry out in pain as he fell to the floor


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it's taken me to get this chapter written...  
> it was about 90% complete when my laptop died. turned out the screen had burned out, and needed replaced.  
> Owing to work and financial demands, getting it fixed had to wait till just before Christmas... although it took a few weeks to get the required parts. 
> 
> Anyway, here we are... chapter 5. All being well I expect chapter 6 to be the grand finale.

**#5**

“Callen? Dinner” Nell called out at she carefully closed the front door behind her

 

When she didn’t see or hear him, she got worried.

Normally he was sitting in the lounge… either listening to the radio, or just sitting there, waiting. It had been unusual for her to find him anywhere else in the house, unless he was out with Sam or Mike, and even then he had been letting her know about his ‘field trips’ before she left work, so she knew whether he would need food brought over.

 

“You Home?” She again called out, as she carried the takeout into the kitchen to put it out

 

‘I wonder if he’s sleeping?’ she wondered to herself, leaving the takeout on the counter and walking through to the area of the house where the bedrooms were located

 

Not finding him in any of the bedrooms, she made her way back through to the kitchen, but stopped to wash her hands.

Upon opening the bathroom door, she dropped to her knees, lifting his head into her lap

 

“Callen, wake up”

 

The lack of response bothered her, but not nearly as much as the small amount of blood around his eyes did, where he must have been scratching, by the looks of it.

 

“Don’t do this to me”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Ms Jones?”

 

Nell didn’t answer.

 

“Ms Jones!” Hetty repeated, with more urgency and force

 

“He was just laying there” Nell eventually answered in a small voice

 

“What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. I was just taking him some dinner, and I found him in the bathroom”

 

“You did the right thing. Now, I suggest you return home. When he wakes up I’ll see that someone calls you”

 

“If it’s all the same, I’d rather wait here to see for myself”

 

“My dear, you’ll be no good to Mr Callen or myself if you’re too exhausted to think straight. I promise you, when his condition changes I will personally let you know”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

When Callen woke up, all he could hear was the pitter patter of rain hitting the hospital room’s window, not the usual rhythmic beep of the hospital machinery.

He had no idea where he was or how long he had been there for. Last thing he could remember was being at home. He had been thinking about what Mike had said… thinking about what he should do… he was none the wiser as to what he should ultimately do, but the last thing… the very last thing he could remember was a sharp.

 

“Mr Callen. I’m glad to say you are still here among the living. Can you tell me what happened?”

 

“Hetty?”

 

Of course it would be the diminutive spy… who else would watch over him like a hawk

 

“Where am I, and how long have I been here?”

 

“You’re in the Accident and Emergency ward in Cedars-Sinai. Now, can you tell me what happened?”

 

“I was washing up, and I don’t know… it was like a migraine.  I must have fallen over and hit my head,  and then it’s a blank until just now”

”Hmm. Well the doctor wants to run another scan on you. So I’ll step out and let Ms Jones know that you’ve woken up, while the doctor checks you over”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I told you he’d be fine”

 

“I never said he wouldn’t be fine. I was just…”

 

“You were **really** worried. Why don’t you just tell him you like him?”

 

“So I can look like a lovesick teenager… No thank you”

 

“You know, he cares about you too”

 

“Yeah, like a friend or… or a colleague. Not like a realistic dating option”

 

“Well get drunk and tell him you like him, and then you can blame it on the wine if he doesn’t react like you want him to. Seriously, Nell. Life’s too short to not let someone know that you care about them”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Staring into the hospital room, finding him awake, and upright delighted her… even if she felt ever so slightly like a silly little girl.

 

“I know you’re there, Nell. You can come in. Or you can go home… Your choice. But either way, cut out the staring”

 

“I’m not… how do… Stopping” Nell replied, moving our of the doorway and into the room, carefully edging herself over and into the chair by his bed

 

“Can you see me?” Nell asked

 

“No. But I knew you’d be there…” When Nell didn’t say anything in response, Callen explained exactly how he knew she was there “I heard the nurse ‘welcome’ you. Since I’m assuming you’re still letting them believe you’re my wife”

 

“Hetty knows… I swear”

 

“Never said she didn’t.” Callen paused for a second to allow Nell the chance to breathe “How would you like to get dinner?”

 

“Sure, what do you want? I’ll go grab it, whatever it is”

 

“No. I mean… Do you want to get dinner… with me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You look very beautiful tonight”

 

“It’s sweet of you to say, Callan. But you can’t see me… I could look like a dogs dinner”

 

“Except that I know you don’t. You’re always smart and tidy. Always beautiful”

 

“Well thank you”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So?”

 

“So, what?”

 

“How was the date?”

 

“It wasn’t a… ok, it kind of was. It was very nice. He complimented me on how I looked, even they he couldn’t see me” Nell replied, hoping Kensi wouldn’t ask much else

”…So…. Come on, Nell, don’t leave me in suspense…. Did he kiss you?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, G. You know you can trust me”

 

“What do you want me to tell you, Mike?”

 

“What happened!”

 

“We had a meal, I complimented her… she brought me home”

 

Mike didn’t know what to say… Callen hadn’t answered how he had hoped he would. He hadn’t been very specific about the date, but Mike was determined to get more information direct from the horses mouth

 

“Come on, brother. Give me a bit more than that… Did you kiss?, did you come back here to… well, you know?” Mike asked, suggestively moving his eye brows, despite knowing Callen couldn’t see his expression

 

“I kissed her cheek. Well I hope it was her cheek. She brought me home, and then she went home. No funny business. Just an enjoyable evening”

 

Mike was disappointed that Callen hadn’t sealed the deal like he normally would. But glad that he had at least enjoyed himself. But it left one important question

 

“Will there be a second date?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen woke up, feeling the sun casting its warmth over him. He would never admit it, but he was glad that Nell had talked him into sleeping in the bed, rather than sleeping on the bed roll on the floor. It was at that moment that he felt an overwhelming peacefulness. He couldn’t imagine feeling any better than he did… well it would be perfect if he could see again. But he wasn’t going to pin any hope on that particular donkey.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Having spent the afternoon, and early evening, listening to the radio, he was well aware of just how slowly the afternoon had dragged by.

The one thing that he was looking forward to was Nell popping in to have dinner.

 

It had initially been a pain in the backside having Nell come by with food for him, or just to check on him. It made the whole situation all the worse, not being able to do anything by himself…

 

could he boil the kettle  so he could make a cup of coffee?, Yes.

Was he allowed to?, No, not after having burned his hand

Had he come to appreciate the young Analyst’s visits?, yes, although he had come to appreciate everyone’s help and their visits… but it was Nell that he saw most often, well not ‘saw’, but he knew what he meant before thinking about this.

 

After he had grudgingly accepted help from everyone, he had found it much easier to manage. But he had also somehow managed to convince them that he didn’t need them spending every spare moment of time around him… they knew that if he needed help, he would ask them.

 

Having just finished listening to the evening news, Callen turned the radio off and got up and moved through to the kitchen. The least he could do was get the plates and cutlery out for dinner.

 

Having done that, he returned to the lounge and carefully sat back down where he had been only a few minutes ago to await her arrival… but she never arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re going to have to tell him”

 

“No I don’t. I really, Really don’t” Nell replied, wanting to put the ugly subject to bed

”So what **are** you going to tell him?”

 

“I’ll tell him I got held up at work, or that my car broke down. There’s no reason for him to ever find out that I was mugged”

 

“Come on, Nell. You think he won’t find out?, he will. He’s like Hetty in that way”

 

“Can we just stop talking about this. I Don’t want to think about it. I don’t want to feel like a victim. And right now, he’s the only one that won’t treat me like one…. Because he won’t know”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

She stood outside the door, bracing herself… she didn’t want to lie to him. She didn’t want him to treat her like a victim. She just wanted to lose herself in… **_whatever_** this was that they were doing.

 

‘He’ll have heard the car pull up. Can’t wait out here much longer’ she thought to herself just before she pushed her key into the lock

 

“Sorry I’m late. I got held back at work and then I had a puncture and had to wait for AAA to come change the wheel. I know it’s Monday night, and I know we normally have thai food. But I got Chinese instead.” She said, seeing him sitting in his chair

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Sure. Nothing wrong. Just a rough evening. I Take it you have the plates ready?”

 

“Yeah, in the kitchen” Callen replied as he lifted himself out of the chair, and felt his way to the kitchen, not truly believing what Nell had just told him. But he decided whatever was going on, he would let her have her secret. He owed her that much at least.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Is it getting to that time?” Callen asked as he carried their plates through to the sink

 

“I guess it is” the young analyst replied, starting to worry about how she was going to manage through the night after the start to the evening she had, had. “Could I maybe… I know it’s soon, and we haven’t really spoken about ‘where we are’. But could I maybe… stay here… just for tonight?”

 

“Yeah. You don’t have to ask. I can take the bedroll and you can take the bed” He called out from the kitchen as he crudely managed to wash their plates

 

“Thanks, but would you maybe… could you…. Could you maybe sleep in the bed **with** me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen was awoken at some point during the night… obviously he didn’t know what time it was. It wasn’t so much the being woken that troubled him, after all he had never slept all that well or for all that long, it was the fact that Nell was tossing and turning… obviously having some sort of nightmare. ”Nell?. You’re having a bad dream. You’re safe, you’re okay”

 

Nell continued tossing and turning, until suddenly she sat up, her eyes shot open and she gasped… clearly upset by whatever she had been dreaming about

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“What?” Nell replied, having remembered where she was and who she was with

 

“Whatever you were dreaming about. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I don’t remember what I was dreaming about” she replied abruptly “Maybe I should go home”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the night hadn’t been any better… Nell had grabbed her clothes and ran out to her car and away home, leaving Callen alone, wondering what had happened…

 

He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep… not that he truly expected that he would, or even could. He sat there, on the edge of the bed where he had been sitting since he had felt his way back to bed after hearing Nell speed off in her Mini.

 

‘Maybe I shouldn’t have pushed’ he thought to himself as he continued analysing the evening before retiring back to the bedroom to try and rest from the headache he now had.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the night was no better for Nell.

She had sped home and rushed into her apartment, quickly locking the door behind her, proceeding to make sure all the windows were locked, and that the blinds were closed.

 

Why had she freaked out… maybe Kens had been right. He wasn’t an idiot. He would know something was wrong, but being ‘very Callen’, he had let her keep her secret… he hadn’t even argued when she asked to stay with him… not that he had rushed her into anything. He wouldn’t do that.

 

By the time the sun came up, Nell had worried herself into quite a state.

It had started because of what had happened to her, it had then moved onto what happened after waking from her nightmare. Then the largest part of the worry was about Callen. If he had been able to see, she knew he would have pushed for information and then he would have hunted down the guy that had mugged her. And it wasn’t like he would only do it for her because of… well, whatever they were. he would do the same for any of the others.

She just didn’t want to seem weak in front of anyone, especially not Callen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

After she had had a shower and several mugs of coffee, Nell ventured outside to her car and drove over to Callen’s place. She owed him an apology and an explination.

 

Out of habit, Nell had knocked on the door before she opened the door. Why she still did this she didn’t know… he had been the one to give her a key. He wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t trust her. So why did she still knock on the door like she was a complete stranger.

 

Opening the door, She didn’t find Callen in his chair, he wasn’t in the kitchen, bedroom, or even the bathroom. Maybe one of the others had taken him out… but he would have let her know if he was going out. So where the hell could he be.

Nell’s worried mind focussed on where he was and why he wouldn’t have let her know. There hadn’t even been a note left on the kitchen counter.

 

Nell sat down on the sofa to wait on him. Wherever he was, he would eventually have to return home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

At some point Nell had nodded off to sleep while sitting on his tatty old couch.

It was just then that the front door opened and in walked Callen. Noticing Nell slumbering, he quietly closed the door behind him and slipped through to the bedroom to grab a blanket to cover her in.

 

Sitting in his chair he would periodically glace over from his tablet to Nell’s slumbering form. If he knew her, and he did, she wouldn’t have done much sleeping at home. Probably spent the remainder of the night worrying about whatever had happened to her. It annoyed him that she couldn’t trust him with whatever had happened. He had thought they were closer than they obviously were.

 

A little after 2pm Nell seemed to start to waken. Leaving Callen with a dilemma… Should he tell her he could see again, or keep quiet until after his hospital appointment tomorrow.

 

Nell started to groan a little as she started to wake, the still bright warm sun filtered in through the lounge window. When she saw Callen sitting in his chair she got up and moved over to him, throwing her arms around him, like they hadn’t seen each other for weeks… well, like she hadn’t seen him for weeks

 

“Where were you?” She asked, not giving him a chance to answer. “I’m sorry about last night… I just… well, I should have told you right away…”

 

“Me first” Callen started, before she interrupted him with her own story… explaining what had happened, and why she hadn’t told him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Nell had gone to sleep properly later in the day, slumbering right through the night. Giving Callen a chance to do some sleuthing.

 

Grabbing his cell phone, he quietly slipped out into the back yard and started dialling

 

“I need a favour” Callen said, not giving the other person a chance to get a word in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post this... I just couldn't decide how to end it.  
> As it is, i'm happy-ish with this, and have left myself somewhere to start from if I decided to work on another story... if it would be welcomed.

**#6**

“This doesn’t go any further…”

 

“Fine. But one day I’ll call on you for a favour”

 

Callen grabbed the file folder and slipped out of the car, and back into the house

Finding Nell still asleep, Callen turned his attention to the information contained in the folder.

 

The more he read, the more he was infuriated. How could anyone hurt Nell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So how are you feeling, Mr Callen?”

 

“Honestly, I feel much better. I’ve not told my wife yet, but I regained my vision yesterday. I guess I wanted to wait until this check up before telling her. It’s not that I want her to worry. I just… let’s just say there’s something I need to do before I tell her the truth”

 

“I won’t tell her. That’s up to you. But she seems to genuinely care about you, and worries. Surely it would be better to alleviate that worry”

 

“I promise you, I’ll tell her tomorrow”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“This is fantastic news, brother. How did Nell react when you told her?”

 

“I’ve not told her, Mike. I need to do something first. And I need your help.”

 

“You know I’ll help you. Never said no to you yet, not gonna start now”

 

“Nell was mugged a few nights ago. I want to catch the scum that did it.”

 

“Fair enough. Where do we start?, I assume Nell didn’t go to the police?”

 

“I Don’t think so. Pretty sure she just left it alone. You know her, so doesn’t want to seem weak in front of us. More than that, she doesn’t want to have us do what we’re about to do”

 

“And that’s catch the guy that hurt her?. We’re not going to do anything OTT, right?”

 

“I promise you, Mike. We’re just going to catch the guy that mugged her, and pass him off to LAPD”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Picking up the basic cell phone he had been using since getting out of the hospital, Nell’s idea, so he could call any of his friends of co-workers if he needed to ask for help or just… if he wanted to talk and keep updated on what was happening outside of his ‘little bubble’, he dialled Nell

 

[…]

 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m off out with Mike. Not like _last_ time. He’s just taking me to meet with someone. Nothing sinister. I’ll be home around 10pm, if you want to come over”

 

[…]

 

Ending the call, Callen locked his front door and got into Mike’s waiting car

 

“Ready, Brother?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s get this done” replied Callen as he jammed the clip into his … well not _his_ SIG, since that had, presumably, been locked away back at OSP awaiting his potential return to service. But into the SIG provided by Mike, that had come from god only knows where.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

[…]

 

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting you to call”

 

[…]

 

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight”

 

Nell ended the call, and slipped the cell phone back into her jeans. Unable to stop smiling, she knew someone would notice… but she was feeling good, and no one could take that from her

 

“Callen?” asked Kensi

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

“You’ve got a goofy grin on your face. So I figured it was either Callen… only other thing that gets you grinning like that is an Oreo

 

Nell just continued smiling between sips of her tea

 

“You’re genuinely happy aren’t you… !”

 

“I am. I’m not gonna pretend that things haven’t been tough lately. But I really am happy. Happier than I ever thought I could be”

 

“You should have told him that you liked him long ago”

 

“I dunno about _that_ , Kens”

 

“Come on, Nell. If you’re not able to admit **_everything_** , you can at least admit that…”

 

Nell looked at her friend with a genuine confused look upon her face

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen and Mike ran down the corridor, after their suspect. Callen was adamant that this piece of shit wouldn’t get away… it was bad enough that he had managed to escape capture because Nell didn’t want to draw attention to herself… He would die trying to catch this guy if it came to it. There was no way he would let him escape punishment for hurting Nell…

 

Getting close enough to reach for the guy, Callen jumped, launching himself at the guy. Did it hurt when he hit the ground?, sure. But it was worth all the pain the world could inflict on him, so long as Nell would be safe.

 

“Call Bates. Get LAPD down here ASAP” Callen asked, knowing that now, he had to face up to admitting to Nell, that his sight had returned, and he had lied, by omission, about the state of his sight.

 

Would she still want to be with him after his deception?.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

[…]

 

“Sure. I’ll meet you there. Just give me 20 minutes?!”

 

Nell ended the call and slipped the cellphone back into her pocket

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Mike has … he’s done something, and dragged Callen with him. I need to go pick him up”

 

“You want me to come with you?” Kensi asked, knowing that the younger woman could do with some moral support, even if she wouldn’t admit it

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Nell and Kensi walked into the LAPD precinct, and approached the information desk

 

“Hi, I’m here to pick up my friends. G Callen and Mike Renko”

 

“They’re through there” The desk sergeant replied, gruffly while pointing at a set of double doors at the far end of the room

 

Kensi gently grabbed hold of Nell’s arm and walked with her, through the doors, not knowing what this was really about. Sure, Mike could get into trouble in a church, but he normally had good cause. But why would he have dragged Callen into whatever this was, it wasn’t like when Callen would watch out for his friend, and ex partner. It was inconsiderate, if not totally and morally wrong to drag a blind man into whatever he had gotten himself into.

 

Finding Mike sat on a bench, but no sign of Callen, Nell got worried… where was he. Was he okay. Why wasn’t he sat with Renko, waiting for her like he had told her on the phone

 

“Mike…?” Kensi began, knowing where the younger woman’s focus was “… What’s happened?”

 

“Not my place to say, Kens. But it’s nothing bad. I promise you both.”

 

“Where is he?, is he okay?. Why did you drag him into … whatever the hell this is” Nell asked, not able to remain quiet, not able to ignore her worries

 

“I promise you, Nell. He’s okay. We just **had** to do something. Just trust me… you’ll be happy”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Nell rushed into the interview room, unable to wait outside any longer.

 

“Why are you holding this man. Can’t you see he’s unable to be involved in whatever this is about… can’t you see that he’s blind?...” Nell began before Callen turned to her and interrupted her

 

“Nell. I’m sorry. I’ve lied to you…”

 

Nell started to worry, well… worry more than she had already been. Was this where he’d tell her he had only settled for her because he couldn’t see… was she just a consolation prize.

 

He saw her withdraw into her mind, saw the focus of her sight drop down to the floor

 

He quickly got up onto his feet and asked the LAPD officer to give them a moment. As soon as the officer had left and closed the door behind herself, Callen reached out his arms and pulled Nell into a hug. Knowing that she was questioning him, questioning their relationship.

 

“My sight came back the other day… before… before you told me about having been mugged. I tried to tell you. But I couldn’t tell you… not when I knew you needed to vent. I really care about you… more than … well, more than… more than I maybe should. After you told me about what happened to you, I couldn’t sit still. I had to…” Callen paused, trying to pick the right words “…Mike and I found the guy who mugged you. It’s where we went today. It’s why we’re here. I need you to know I’d never intentionally hurt you…. I’d never let anyone hurt you if I could stop it. You… You were just like this great bright light in my otherwise dark existence… I couldn’t let you lose that bright light within yourself because some guy tried to hurt you. Bates has all the proof he needs to prosecute the guy that mugged you… looks like he’s done it to other people. All he needs is for you to confirm it was the guy Mike and I caught”

 

Nell took in all that she was being told. A little voice in the back of her mind told her that now that he could see, that there would be no future for them. But that wasn’t what he was saying to her… he wanted to protect her. I genuinely cared for her… not as a consolation prize, not as a random girl he was trying to hook up with…

 

But he had lied to her… by omission or not, that wasn’t something she could easily accept.

 

Nell walked out of the interview room and into Lieutenant Bate’s office to give her formal statement. After that, she didn’t know what she was going to do… could she forgive Callen?

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Nell disappeared after that…. She didn’t return to work in the days that followed, she wasn’t at her apartment… no one knew where she had gone… well, Eric probably knew, but **if** he did, he was being a good friend, and wasn’t going to betray his best friend. Hetty probably knew, but like Eric, wasn’t going to spill the beans

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Callen became depressed, rarely leaving the house other than to work. Everyone had tried contacting Nell by email, facebook and by phone. Never getting any answer.

 

“Sorry, Mike. Not tonight. I… I just need to stay home tonight. But you have fun”

 

Callen couldn’t bring himself to go out with Mike. Couldn’t bring himself to try dating again. A few months ago, what would he have said if someone had told him that he would be **in** love with the young analyst. He’d probably have laughed at the prospect.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

After a few months they had all had to move on, Callen still refused to go out… refused to forget about the young woman who had shown him that life could have a meaning outside of work. The young woman who had shown that he could love something other than casual sex.

 

He had cooked himself a simple meal, and sat down at the bar and ate his dinner.

 

He had reached out to anyone that owed him a favour… NCIS agents, Analysts, FBI, CIA… you name it, he had called in favours from anyone and everyone that owed him anything, desperate to find her.

He could hear a car pull up outside, but knew that he wasn’t expecting anyone. It was probably Sam or Mike, trying to get him to go out and socialise

 

Hearing a knock at the door, He got up, and readied himself for the attempt by Mike or Sam.

 

Opening the door without looking through the peep hole, he found himself standing face to face with none other than Nell Jones… he was so elated to see her, that he almost didn’t notice what she was carrying…

 

“Hi, G. It’s been a while…” she began “…Could we come in. I kind of need to change Grace”

 

Callen looked down at the young child she was cradling gently in her arms


	7. Bundled Gift part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned to end this story at the end of chapter 6...  
> which is what was going to happen until I remembered that writing is therapeutic... so I kept going and came up with this...

#1

 

How had he gotten to this point… he had hurt her, he had lied to her, and he had even pushed her away.

But in his defence, given what had happened between them in the last year … from being colleagues/friends to… well, more than friends. To then being nothing more than he would bet she described as a bad decision.

 

Yet, here she was … looking… well, slightly sturdier than when he had last seen her, but also just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her in the LAPD interview room all those months ago

 

Why had she come to see him after what he had done to her…

 

“G… Can **we** come in?”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Come on, Kens. Do we **really** have to discuss this?”

 

“Well you’ve still not told us why you disappeared, nor have you told us who’s baby she is?”

 

“I really don’t want to discuss this, Kens”

 

“Okay, fine. But at least tell me why you went to see, Callen first”

 

“We didn’t. when I got back to LA I went to Hetty. I owed her. Especially considering how I left things”

 

“She is Callen’s, right?”

 

Nell glanced back

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Yes, Ms Jones. I’m sure you’ll still be a good fit for us. Provided you don’t intend to disappear again”

 

“Thanks, Hetty. I knew it was a risk to come back and… well, try and slot back into things here, like nothing had happened. But it’s home”

 

“You have been missed, Ms Jones. However I would urge you to resolve your situation with Mr Callen, and Mr Beale first, before ‘slotting’ you back into our operations“

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“She’s so tiny. What’s her name?” Kensi asked, never removing her gaze from the young child. She was glad that her friend had returned, after all, she had missed her...

 

“Grace”

 

“So come on… you can’t keep us guessing. Is she Callen’s?”

 

“You remember me telling you about what happened that night that Renko took Callen out to a bar..?”

 

“You mean the night you and Eric…” Kensi began before Nell interrupted her

 

“Yeah. **That** night. That we don’t **ever** have to talk about… **EVER** ”

 

“So she’s Eric’s?”

 

Nell looked back at Keni, a look that Kensi could identify as uncertainty

 

“You don’t know who the father is, do you?!. I didn’t even know you and Callen had… you know”

 

“We did… I mean…  We did. It was just one time, but it was… yeah”

 

“So what did Callen say?”

 

“Not much. Literally”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Mike opened and then closed the door behind him, having long since worked out that it was better to just walk into Callen’s place rather than stand and wait outside.

 

“You home? Come on, Dude. We need to talk”

 

Callen walked into the lounge already well on the way to being drunk, drinking a bottle

 

“I don’t know. If that’s all you want to know, you can leave, **now** ”

 

“Come on, Buddy. You think all I’m interested in is gossip. You know me better than that.”

 

“Sorry, Mike. I just… I feel like I’ve been hit with a tonne of bricks”

 

“It’s to be expected. I mean, you never really dealt with your feelings for Nell, after she left. For her to just show up with no warning, with a baby no less… it’s bound to put you through the ringer”

 

“She doesn’t know if the kid’s mine. She figured that it’s either mine, or… “ Callen sighed “..Eric’s”

 

“Oh yeah. The night that caused you to ‘slip’…”

 

“Yeah. Maybe you were always right… maybe I should have just tried to move on.  I mean… she obviously did”

 

“Come on, Buddy. You don’t know that. The fact that she came to see you must mean something. I mean, more than just needing to get inside out of the rain… if it had been raining”

 

“I really messed up, Mike. Why didn’t I just … why didn’t I tell her I regained my vision, why didn’t I just respect her enough to not go after the guy that mugged her”

 

“Come on, G. Don’t do this to yourself.”

 

“I’m serious, Mike. I had a great girl, that I was **in** love with”

 

Mike glanced up at his ex partner, trying to work out if he had actually heard Callen say what he thought he had said

 

“You were **in** love with her!. Dude. **Why** didn’t you tell me that?”

 

“So you could ridicule me” Callen said while quietly chuckling   “Seriously though, after she left… I guess I didn’t want to be reminded of what I lost, I mean, it’s not like I ever forgot… but I didn’t need you or Sam to treat me differently, just because I was in love with her”

 

“…and now she’s back?. What does that mean for you both? Is there still a ‘you both’?” Mike questioned aloud “and did you ever tell her that you were in love with her?”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s **SO** good to have you back. You’ve definitely been missed”

 

“Yeah. You already told me that, but thanks, Eric” Nell replied, trying to focus on the screen full of information she was supposed to be analysing. If only Eric would let her get on with her job… it wasn’t that she wasn’t grateful for him helping her slot back into work. But ever since she told him that there was a chance that Grace was his kid… well, he had been more than a little clingy. Maybe touchy feely would be a better description, she thought to herself.

 

She was glad to be home, truly. But between Eric’s energetic welcome home,  Kensi’s questions, Callen’s… well, silence. Not to mention Renko giving her the stink eye. But else could she expect after how she had left his best friend. Maybe if she had been able to give any answers about Where she had been, why she had **_really_** left, and who Grace’s father was.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So, how’s it feel to be back?”

 

“Pretty good. I mean… sure it’s been rough. But it’s great to be back here with my friends”

 

“That’s great. Maybe you can tell me why you felt the need to get away in the first place”

 

Nell started gently rhythmically slapping her legs with her hands, not looking like she knew how to answer, or even like she wanted to answer.

 

“You know your reinstatement here is conditional upon passing this psychological assessment”

 

“Yeah, I know. I just wished this appointment was less like the grilling I’ve had since I got back. I mean, we’ve known each other for a long time, Nate. Does this have to be so clinical?”

 

“I guess not. But I think it’s important for you, that you answer the question. You know the old saying… ‘the truth shall set you free’”

 

”I found something out and couldn’t deal with it here… I needed to not be ‘Nell jones, analyst’. I just needed to be plain old ‘Nell Jones’. It nearly killed me knowing how I would have hurt my friends. But it doesn’t change the fact that I just couldn’t cope with being here”

 

“And why do you think that is?”

 

“My friends are one of the best things in my life… and, well, Kensi kind of knew what was happening. She called me out on my being honest with G. But that …” “I know you don’t want to do this, Nell. But vocalise what you were going through. It could make you feel a lot better, rather than bottling it up”

Nell stared back at Nate, whilst having an internal argument about whether to be honest, or try and lie to get through the assessment so she could return to work as normal

 

“I found out I was pregnant, and I had a diagnosis from the doctor that I had the beginnings of breast cancer. When, G Forced me to deal with having been mugged… it was all too much. I didn’t know how to deal with it all. So I went home to my Mom. I knew she would help me. I knew she wouldn’t ask any awkward questions… well, apart from wondering who the father was”

 

“That’s a lot to deal with, Nell. I mean to get that sort of diagnosis at the same time as finding out you’re pregnant… I can understand why it could push you to the edge of how you were coping”

 

Nate paused for a moment, considering how to continue the assessment

 

“So have you started treatment for your breast cancer?”

 

“No. My doctor told me I would have to terminate the pregnancy. And I just couldn’t do it. But now that I have Grace, I’m going to start treatment.”

 

“So, you didn’t come back to sort things with Callen. Or to let the father know about, Grace?!”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Nell had started to be bothered by the looks, and the whispering while she was at work. She knew that there had been rumours about her relationship with Callen, and Eric, before she left town… and she suspected there would be more of the same after returning to OSP almost a year after leaving, with a baby no less. But it was something else to think something could happen, to what she was actually experiencing.

Kensi had remained as her truest friend. She hadn’t judged her since her return… she had already known part of what was happening before Nell had left. Gone were the days where she would have called Eric her best friend… things had been awkward, well, from her point of view at least, ever since they had slept together. Nell had known that Eric was harbouring feelings far beyond that of friendship, perhaps even bordering on infatuation.

 

It almost hurt to think of Eric as being infatuated… it didn’t feel like so long ago that Nell would have trusted the technical operator with any and every secret she would ever have had. But that had changed. But then again, Nell freely admitted that she had no idea how Eric, or even Callen had dealt with her departure. The two people she had once cared most about, and she had just left them , left them both… without so much as a second thought, or even a ‘good bye’.

 

Now, though… she had to deal with the looks from Sam and Renko… Renko she expected it from… but she wouldn’t have thought that Sam would be one to judge her. He had always been supportive of her… but that was before she had left Callen. Now he just seemed as pissed at her as Renko. God only knows how Callen felt about her return.

The night that she had arrived on his doorstep, he had hardly spoken to her. He had maybe spoken little more than a half dozen words to her, before he had directed her to the door. What had she really expected. She just left him there in the police station with Renko and Kensi… she hadn’t said a single word to him after she left him in the interview room, to go speak to Bates.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, G. You can’t seriously be considering this…”

 

“What do you suggest I do… I can’t continue avoiding her. I can’t keep being a useless drunk”

 

“Come on, G. You’re not useless and your certainly **not** a drunk. You just have to give it a bit more time, brother”

 

“I honestly think this is what’s best for everyone”

 

“What if the kid is yours, huh?. You’d be leaving it without a father”

 

Callen paused, seemingly considering the point that Mike had just made

“There’s no proof the kid’s even mine. Even if she is… she’ll have, Nell. I’m just a grey man… and the best thing for everyone is that I be the man that helps protect, Nell and her kid. ”


	8. Chapter 8

#2

 

 

 

Nell was late into OSP the following Monday morning, and was in a rush to get into OPS and get started as quickly as possible. Hetty had been very accommodating of Nell’s new responsibilities and medical needs. But Nell didn’t want to take advantage. As she rushed in from the parking structure, she saw Mike Renko walking down the corridor towards her. She expected the usual from the veteran special agent… namely a look of derision and then for him to walk past her. On this occasion, he failed to live up to her expectations…

 

“You better be happy now that he’s gone. This is on you” he almost spat at her before he carried on down the corridor before ducking into the men’s locker room.

Despite being late, she felt she had to find out what Renko had meant.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Who’s gone?” Nell asked, before she had finished fully opening the locker room door, despite already knowing the answer

 

“Fuck off, Jones. Don’t start pretending you suddenly care about anyone but yourself”

 

“You’re talking about , G, right!?. Where’s he gone?”

 

“Even if I know. What makes you think I’d tell you!”

 

“You don’t understand why I did what I did… it’s not like… Trust me, Mike. There’s more to this story than you know”

 

“What I do know, is you hurt my friend. He was just starting to get over you , and you show up and twist the knife a little more”

 

“I wasn’t trying to hurt him. I promise you. I can’t get into why I did what I did, right now. I just need to know where, G’s gone”

 

“How bout some quid pro quo. You tell me why you left him, and I’ll tell you where he is…”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Trudging around red square, Callen was analysing his option… work the case quickly, and risk injury  or work it slow and precisely. To work it slowly would give him too much time to think about why he was here, rather than being at home. The way he was feeling now, he couldn’t care less about whether he got hurt, if it provided a distraction from his thoughts. That’s not to say he was suicidal… far from it. He still had a strong urge to remain alive, as he had things he still wanted to do…

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“…So we’ll give you an injection that will help make you sleepy. Then we’ll take you into surgery and try and remove as much of the cancer as possible. Do you have any questions?”

 

Nell shook her head and waited for the doctor to leave, before the nurse came in to give her the injection

 

“You’re gonna be okay. Is there anything I can do while you’re in surgery?”

 

“Just…  can you check if Kens needs any help with Grace. Help her out if she needs it. And… I know it’ll sound… if I don’t… you know, come through this… can you tell him, I’m sorry”

 

“Come on, Jones. You’ll get the chance to tell him yourself”

 

“Please, Mike. It’s important he knows that I didn’t leave because I didn’t love him”

The doctor returned into the room along with one of the nurses, Nell had seen earlier. Mike stepped back, out of the way to let the doctor give Nell the injection before moving her to surgery

 

“Please, Mike. Don’t let him think I didn’t care… if I don’t make it, don’t let him think I don’t love him”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Mike sat in the hospital waiting room, debating what to do… he had made promises to Nell. He had made promises to Callen… His loyalty would always be to Callen, but for now he had to do something that would put his future at OSP at risk… something that he couldn’t live with himself if he didn’t do.

 

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled a number from memory

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

Callen was in the middle of initiation into a cell of the Russian Bratva, when his cell started to chirp. Whoever was trying to contact him obviously considered it important… procedure didn’t call for any contact other than at pre defined times to report the latest activity and intel.

 

“Кто мешает нам” (Who Disturbs us?)

 

Callen’s phone kept chirping … he was attracting the wrong kind of attention. With the Bratva member quickly approaching him to do god knows what.

Stupidly, Callen pulled the cell phone out of his pocket and tapped to check the text message

 

{She had cancer!} the message sent a chill down Callen’s spine. It suddenly started to make sense…

 

“Вы были изгнаны и будет страдать за это нарушение. Шаг вниз” (You are expelled and will suffer for this disturbance. Step down)

 

Callen did as asked and stepped down. Stepping down infront of this monster of a man… Callen had some flashes, memories of Nell, of them together… of that look of disappointment she had given him in the interview room.

He knew where he had to be… and it wasn’t in Moscow

 

Callen waited till the monster of a man leaned down, trying to intimidate Callen.

When he thought he would have the benefit of surprise, Callen head butted the monster of a bratva member with as much force as he could, sending him staggering back in shock.

 

This had the other bratva members, a tall skinny guy with what could best be described as a mullet and the other, an obese gentleman with very short hair, almost as if he was trying to hide that he was really turning bald, rushing to react and stop Callen getting away with the attack.

The tall, skinny guy came right at Callen, forcing him to fight back, while the obese member tended to the monster of a man.

 

Callen fought back against the skinny man, arguing with himself as to how aggressive to be… the last thing he needed was to leave a trail of bodies in Moscow while he was trying to LA. But he wasn’t going to just lay down and take whatever these Russian bastards were willing to give.

 

Callen had been frisked when he arrived, so didn’t have a gun. Which left him to fight hand to hand. Never was Callen so pleased to be able to use the advanced hand to hand combat training that Hetty had insisted everyone learn.

 

It was while thinking about how glad he was that he slipped up and missed an opportunity to dominate in the fight for his survival… ending up with both the tall mullet man and the obese guy  holding him back while the monster of a man approached, having quickly recovered from the head butt, and started beating Callen to a pulp… ignoring the pained cries from Callen

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Renko was worrying… it had been almost a day since he had gone against standard procedure and text Callen on a cell phone registered to his cover, letting his friend and ex partner know why Nell had actually left Los Angeles…

 

He had expected something… a text, a call… something, anything, other than radio silence.

 Just maybe, Callen had managed to find a method to move on from the short Analyst. Mike wished his ‘brother’ had been able to… but he also knew that for Callen, his fire would only truly burn for the one person, even though she had been the cause of so much of his emotional pain.

Callen was Mike’s best friend in the world, even though they weren’t partners anymore, that didn’t stop them watching out for one another… So until Callen reappeared, Mike would watch out for Nell and Grace. Even if the kid wasn’t Callen’s, they were a package deal… so he couldn’t watch out for, Nell without watching out for the kid.

 

“You okay, kid?” Mike asked, wondering where the ’kid’ comment had come from. Sure, Nell was a bit younger than Himself and Callen. But not so young as to justify the comment

 

“You’re still here” Nell responded, still feeling quite groggy from the sedatives, while trying not to sound to surprised that Mike was there “How long was I out?”

 

“About 18 hours. Doc’s been in and out couple of times”

 

Nell pushed her head back into the pillow, feeling more than a little disturbed by how her life was working out. Not so long ago she had been a rising star within OSP. Having progressed from being a temp to a fully fledged analyst and occasional field agent. She had good friends, a nice home… then there was Callen… whatever they had had was clearly over.

What had she expected… she walked out on him… she had clearly meant something to him. She had tried to convince herself that going to see him when she got back to LA was just to let him know that Grace may have been his daughter. But finally being honest with herself, she knew that she had gone to see him because he still meant a great deal to her despite what had happened between them. She had lost count of the number of times while she was back living with her mom, where she would let her mind drift and think about how he was, what he was doing… it was during those times that she wished he was on facebook, then she would have been able to check what was going on with him… that he was okay… and see whether he had moved on from her…

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“I know you’re there, G!” Mike called out, looking around, staring over at the ledges of the surrounding buildings “She’s okay!. She survived the surgery”

 

Mike didn’t know if he was just hoping that Callen was there. He did know that the other man wouldn’t just abandon the analyst. Not when he knew that she hadn’t just left him because of the lie.

Looking back at the message screen, he could see the double tick indicating that the message had been received and read. But every sent message since, was just marked received, _not_ read. Mike knew Callen better than Callen knew himself… sure he couldn’t answer the questions about his past, but everything else… Mike knew, just as Sam did too. Between the two of them, one of them was either with, or watching over Nell and the kid. Kensi stepped in to sit with Nell, when Sam or Mike were unable to physically sit with the young analyst.

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Hetty’s granted access to OSP DNA records… so you can find out if she’s Callen or Eric’s little girl.”

 

“Thanks, Kens. For quite a while, I’ve wanted to be able to be able to know… but now, I …” Nell paused

 

“What?. Come on, Nell… you can talk to me”

 

“I know I can. I just… what if Grace is , G’s. What if she never gets to know her father”


	9. Chapter 9

#3

 

“…and the proud Daddy is?” Mike queried aloud

 

Nell stared down and the sheet of paper she was holding, in disbelief.  She sat back down and handed the results to Kensi

 

“It’s Eric. He’s Grace’s father” Kensi, answered. Not at all sounding pleased “I honestly thought Callen would be her Dad. But I guess it’s better to be Eric than some… “ Kensi stopped. Not knowing how to finish that sentence

 

“It could be wrong. I mean, DNA results can be wrong, right?” Mike questioned

 

“Not when it’s a 99.31% match. But just because Eric’s the biological father, that doesn’t mean he’ll be the everyday dad. The guy that shows her how to ride a bike, the guy that takes her to nursery… that could still be Callen”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Kensi was right, you know. Just ‘cause Eric’s the father, doesn’t mean you can’t be with, G. You don’t have to be with, _Beale_. I know what you meant to… I mean, what you **mean** to, G.” Mike said

 

“That’s real easy to say, when he’s not here”

 

“Come on, Jones. He chose to be with you… he chose **you** over a one night stand. Not just once… he chose **you** every night for months. I’ve known, G, for a long time, and I’ve never seen him as happy as he was with you.”

 

“If I make him so happy, where is he, huh. Oh yeah... he ran for the hills as soon as I got back in town”

 

“That’s not it, and you know that. Your little vacation almost broke him. I’m sure, Kens has told you how he was after you left. He did his job and no more… no socialising, no randoms… it was stay home and drink himself into oblivion so he could forget about you for just long enough to get some sleep. He loved you, and you broke his heart. Hell, not that I understand it, but he was **in** love with you. So, what did you expect to happen… that he’d just forget about what you did to him”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry sir, but you can’t go in there” a random nurse spoke, directed at the bruised gentleman that had moved to enter room 223

 

The man without saying a word, reached into his pocket, pulled out a Federal agent ID badge and flashed it to the nurse, who immediately stepped aside, letting him enter the room silently.

 

Once inside the hospital room, the gentleman stuck to the shadows, having made sure not to alert the sedated Nell. Quietly pulling a seat over to her bedside, he sat down and reached out his hand to gently lift and grip her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

The moment she started to stir from her sedated slumber, he quickly got up and slipped out of the room, leaving just a single rose on her bedside table

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean you let someone in her room!?” Renko angrily hissed at the Nurse, who had only mentioned in passing that she had let a man into Nell’s room while Mike had been down in the cafeteria to have a coffee and sandwich.

 

“He had a badge. I thought he was one of you people”

 

“a badge! You saw his badge… what was the name on the badge, Who was he?”

 

“I don’t remember. But I know it just had an initial for a first name… You could check with security, I’m sure you’d catch him on the CCTV. He couldn’t get out of here without being seen… he was badly his face was bruised and swollen”

Renko, started analysing what he had just been told.

Despite checking with security, there was no footage of a man matching his description entering or leaving the hospital

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Mike slammed the brakes on, pulled on the handbrake, switched the engine off and jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a keyring and fumbled with the keys until he found the one he was looking for… slipping it in the lock and turning the key, Mike pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind him

 

“Okay, man, I know you’re here… I know you saw her, what I don’t know is why you didn’t stick around”

 

Callen slowly walked into the lounge, from the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathroom, holding his visibly bruised ribs

 

Mike couldn’t help but ever so slightly gasping in shock at the condition his friend was in. Easily matching the nurses description of ‘bruised and swollen’ face. Mike also couldn’t ignore the fiery cuts on Callens, chest and arms

 

“Geez oh, brother. What happened to you?!”

 

“Just a few uncooperative Russians”

 

“You couldn’t have got them to cooperate **_without_** letting them beat you half to death?. Pull something on, I’m taking you to the hospital”

 

“No you’re not” Callen Hissed in pain “She can’t know I’m here”

“G… Come on, man… you can’t carry on like this. You have to be in serious pain. We can get you seen without letting Nell know you were here”

 

“I’ll manage, Just… go to the corner shop and get me a few packets of ibuprofen”

 

“Seriously, G. I can’t leave you like this… if you’re determined not to go to the hospital again, we’ll go to a doctor that owes us”

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Thanks for this, Rose. We owe you big time”

 

“Yea, thanks” Callen yet again hissed, and Rose tightly wrapped the bandage around Callen’s ribs

 

“I heard you were a daddy. Congrats” Rose commented, while she focussed on the dressing. Completely missing Mike mouthing ‘not his’, to Rose from behind Callen’s back

 

“She’s not mine”

 

“Oh” Rose replied, wishing she had just kept quiet, but unable to do so, asked a question “I don’t suppose you’ve heard from, Nate, recently. He said he was off overseas, and he’d call me when he got back… I guess I don’t want to think that he’s forgotten me”.

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“I don’t get it, brother. Why come back and visit her, if you don’t want her to know you’re back?”

 

“It’s not that. Look, after your text… I couldn’t **not** see her. Every time I close my eyes I see her face. I just…” Callen paused, giving serious thought as to how to explain his actions “..I couldn’t…” He paused again, pressing his lips together and briefly glanced at the ceiling “I thought I could cope with just seeing her…so I looked into her room from the rooftop across the road…”

 

Mike interrupted “I knew you were there”

 

“Yeah… I was there. So I thought, if I could see her in the flesh I’d be able to go back to work… but that wasn’t enough… so I sat with her and held her hand… and … I dunno man. When did I become like _this_. One of those guys who can’t be apart from his girlfriend, or whatever she is to me…”

 

“Come on, G. I told you before… since everything went down, and you started spending time with her outside work… you **are** different. Do I miss having my wingman when I’m out picking up randoms… sure. But you were happy. What more can one friend want for another”

 

“Well it doesn’t matter anymore.  The kid’s his…” Callen began, before Mike interrupted him again

 

“Don’t use that as an excuse. Just cos Beale is the bio dad… doesn’t mean you can’t be with, Nell. Doesn’t mean you can’t be a father figure to the kid. Anyway… if it’s a contest between who’d be a better father, you’d win hands down every day”

“What I was gonna say, was that Eric’s the kids dad… so, Nell’ll be with Eric for stability”

“Don’t talk such a load of shit, brother. I got to know that girl, while you were off gettin’ beaten to a bloody pulp. She’s still crazy about you. All she’s spoke about was how bad she felt about scaring you off... for walking out on you. Listen to me, right!, You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t try”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So as soon as you’re fit to be discharged, you and Grace will come and stay with me. I went out and bought anything and everything we’ll need. My mom is so excited to be a grandma, I couldn’t talk her out of coming to visit and meet her first grandchild”

 

“You’ve already told your mom?”

 

“Well yeah, I mean I always knew she was mine…”

 

“That’s… um… that’s great, Eric. But when I’m fit to be discharged, we’re going home to my apartment. No offense intended”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. I can come stay with you… help you out with Grace”

 

Before Nell could respond, Mike burst into the room

 

“D’you mind, Mike. We were just having a private chat”

 

“Get lost, Beale”

 

Eric looked at Mike, not quite believing what he had just heard

 

“We’re not done”

 

“Yeah! You **are**. Get out before I pull out my SIG. Someone’s here to speak to Nell” Mike responded, not trying to hide his anger towards the technical operator

 

This grabbed Nell’s attention, not that she wasn’t grateful at that moment for any excuse to get rid of Eric, but she couldn’t guess who Mike would have brought to see her that justified his abrupt or perhaps even rude treatment of Eric

 

Eric remained shocked, and made no move to leave the hospital room.

 

Mike wasn’t messing about… he had had just about as much of the technical operator, as he was prepared to tolerate, and reached for, and then pulled out, his SIG.   


“Last chance”

 

“I’ll be back in the morning, okay Nell. You need anything, **anything** , just text me” Eric said, after getting up and starting towards the door

 

“She needs anything she won’t need you to get it for her” Mike spat

 

Once Eric was gone, Nell visibly relaxed

“Thanks, Mike. I didn’t think I’d be able to get rid of him”

 

“Yeah well. Like I said… someone’s here to see you” Mike explained as he moved back towards the door, opening it and then giving a quick whistle

Stepping outside, Mike stepped aside to let a guy in a dark grey hoodie enter the room

 

“Go to it, brother” Mike said quietly to the hoodie wearing guy

 

“Mike?” Nell queried, looking for an explanation as to who he had brought to see her

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Callen turned his back to Nell and lowered the hood, preparing himself for however she would react to his presence, to his appearance…

 

Turning around, to face her after several weeks of nothing but the feel of her hand in his as she slumbered, Callen could admit to being more nervous than at any previous time in his life.

 

What was it about her that made him feel like this, made him scared of her… made him scared of himself

 

“Hey” he said, watching her face as she took in the black and blues on his face

 

“Hi” she replied, dreamily “I’d get up, but I don’t think I can” she replied, after several minutes of silence “what happened to you?” she added, indicating to his face

 

“Nothing for you to worry about. Are you feeling better?”

 

“I do worry though. I know that you may not know it… but I still really care about you, G. I didn’t ever mean to hurt you”

 

“I know. I just thought that… I thought you were better off without me”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been inspired over the last few days... so here's another chapter.  
> Not sure when i'll have the next one ready, so enjoy

#4

 

After Nell had fallen back asleep, Callen had stuck around… not wanting to leave Nell alone.

Mike also stuck around to deal with Eric when he reappeared in the morning. Despite the fact that he wasn’t a guy that believed in true love, he could recognise that his ‘brother’ and Nell were the closest to it that he had ever had the fortune to witness.

 

When Mike called, Kensi to let her know the situation, she was ecstatic, and agreed to bring grace to the hospital the following morning.

 

Mike would stick his head in to check on his friends every few hours, and made sure no doctors or nurses would disturb them.

When he had first stuck his head in to check on them, Callen had been sat asleep in the chair by Nell’s bed, holding her hand. When he had checked on them a few hours later, he found Callen had climbed onto the bed and was laying back with his arm wrapped protectively round Nell. Who in turn was resting her head against Callen. Mike pulled out his cellphone and took a quick picture before sending it to Kens.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

When the doctor showed up in the morning, Callen was already awake and had popped down to the cafeteria to grab aa coffee for himself, Nell and Mike.

He suspected that Mike wouldn’t have left his ‘station’, so had grabbed him a roll and bacon to help refuel his ‘batteries after a night slept, on what he knew from experience, would have been a thoroughly uncomfortable chair

 

“Mike. Come on, buddy. Breakfast time”

 

Mike began to stir, spurred on by the smell of ‘fresh’ coffee and the bacon roll

 

“You didn’t need to stay here all night”

 

 

“What sort of friend would I be if I didn’t have your six, huh”

 

“appreciate it, mike. But I think you can go home… get some proper sleep. I’ll call you if I need anything.”

 

“If you’re sure, brother. Better let you know, Beale’s coming back this morning to see , Nell. Had to scare him off last night, so you may get some attitude from him”

 

“I’m not worried ‘bout, Eric. I’ll call you later”

 

Mike got up from his seat and made his way home.

 

Callen entered, Nell’s room and shut the door before walking over to her bad and wafted the coffee cup just under her nose

“Wakey, wakey” and the smell of coffee, was all it took to wake Nell.

She still looked tired, but Callen expected that was more to do with the operation she had just been through than having had a rough night

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Kensi showed up at about 10am with Grace. Callen was glad to see the younger special Agent, having not felt able to talk to her before his departure to Moscow, given that she was Nell’s best friend.

 

“Hey”

 

“You look like hell, Callen. You okay”

 

“I’ll be fine, Kens. Just … really glad to be home, know what I mean?”

 

Kensi gently nodded, acknowledging her understanding.

“I know you’ve met, but this…” Kensi began, indicating to the young kid in the pram “…is Grace. Isn’t she adorable!”

 

“Yeah. She looks just like her mother” Callen replied, Sadly

 

“I think we all hoped she was yours. Even Mike did”

 

“Yeah?” called replied with a slight chuckle “Well, doesn’t matter now”

 

“Hey. If you’re back for Nell… they’re a package deal. You can’t be in Nell’s life without being in Grace’s. Anyway… we all know you’d be a better father than Eric. And just ‘cause you’re not her father by DNA, doesn’t mean you can’t still be a father”

 

“Thanks, Kens. I think you should take Grace in to her mom. Probably been apart for long enough”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Look who’s here. Think she’s missed her momma”

 

“Thanks for watching her, Kens” Nell thanked, Kensi “I take it you spoke to G?”

 

“Yeah. Is him being here… good?”

 

“Yeah, I think it is. At least… I hope it is”

 

“You know he’s crazy about you, and we all know you’re crazy about him. So, I don’t see any reason to be unsure”

 

“There’s Grace…” Nell paused, trying to prepare herself for the expected conversation “and Eric’s involved now”

 

“How does that matter? Do you love Eric?, or do you love Callen?. Sure, Grace is part of the equation now. But you know, Callen. He’s great with kids… so there’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that he’ll be great with this little one”

 

“My mom said I should be with Grace’s father. Give her a stable upbringing. Maybe that’s what I should do”

 

“Nell!. Do you love Eric?”

 

“No” Nell replied, not needing a single moment to give it any thought

 

“So you think it’d be better to let Grace grow up in a home where her mother isn’t happy?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Eric swaggered into the hospital, a box of chocolate and a bunch of roses . Confident that he was finally going to make Nell Jones _his._

Reaching the hallway that Nell’s room was on, Eric wasn’t surprised to find Kensi sitting outside the room. It had been the norm on all his previous visits that Kensi, Renko and occasionally even Sam, were there for Nell’s protection. Not that there was any expected threat to her wellbeing, but it’s what the field agents had been doing ever since Nell had been in the hospital for whatever treatment she was undergoing.

 

Quite why she wouldn’t tell him about what her treatments were for, escaped him. Normally there were no secrets between them. They were friends…. **Best** friends, partners, even lovers… next they would be husband and wife. All she had to do was say yes. But Eric was confident that now that the paternity of Grace was over and done with, there was nothing stopping them becoming what he had wanted for oh so long.

 

“Hey, Eric. They for Nell?” Kensi asked, meaning the flowers and chocolates

 

“Yeah. Just gonna pop in and say hi”  


Kensi stepped between Eric and the hospital room door “I think you’d be better off coming back. She’s busy just now”

 

“If it’s just the doctor, I’m sure Nell won’t mind me slipping in. You know what we are now”

 

“It’s not the doctor. She’s just busy. Maybe come back in an hour. Why don’t you pop down to the canteen and get a cup of coffee. I’ll text you when she’s free”

 

“Why don’t I take Grace with me. Give Nell a break!”

 

“I think she want’s some alone time with Grace. I’ll text you when she’s ready”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

I’m telling you Kens… that guy creeps me out. I mean whatever Nell and him had… it’s over. Been over a long time. Jones is just recovering… last thing she needs is her stalker pestering her”

 

“Come on, Mike. He’s harmless. You know he’s always had a crush on her…” “Yeah, well she ain’t available”

 

“She tell you that, or has your heart finally melted?”

 

“I’m serious Kens. I had to pull out my service weapon to get rid of him last night. Does that strike you as being well balanced?”

 

“well, I guess you’re right. But I still think he’s harmless”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You need anything, Jones?” Renko asked, having popped his head in

 

“No thanks, Mike. G’s already running about for me”

 

“You mind me asking something?”

 

“Sure”

 

“Do you have feelings for Beale?”

 

“What! No, of course not. Why?”

 

“Does he know you don’t have feelings for him?”

 

“Eric?, pretty sure he knows we’re just friends”

 

“Look, I’m sorry I asked. But I don’t think your buddy knows you’re just friends”

 

“Because of last night?, He’s just excited about being a father”

 

“you say so. Just make sure that’s all it is”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Kens. Who’s that that just left Nell’s room?” Asked Eric, having just briefly caught sight of a man leaving her hospital room

 

“That, was her landlord. Probably just popped by to get her signature on her new lease” Kensi replied a little too quickly, raising Eric’s suspicions

 

“Here, got you a coffee” Eric offered, gently thrusting a cup to Kensi “Nell okay?”

 

“Thanks. Yeah. Think she’s recovering just fine. Few more days and I’d bet she’ll be back to normal”

 

“Let me ask your opinion. Do you think Nell’ll like this?” Eric asked as he opened a ring box

 

Kensi was floored. She hadn’t expected that.

 

“You not think it’s maybe a bit soon?”

 

“Well, we have Grace. So it makes sense”

 

“I’d maybe wait a bit before asking her” Kensi replied, remembering what Mike had said

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“It’s getting to that time I guess. I’ll be back in the morning. Maybe we’ll be able to talk the doctor into letting me take you home”

 

“Maybe. I’ll see you in the morning, Eric”

 

Watching Eric disappear as he closed the door behind him, Nell couldn’t help but feel like she was leading him on. Sure, she hadn’t actually said anything to suggest she wanted them to be more than friends. But it sure seemed like he was expecting more from their relationship. Nell kept thinking about what she **had** said to him since she came back to LA, eventually getting lost in her own thoughts until distrurbed by Kensi, asking her something… not that she had actually heard Kensi ask her anything, never mind remembering seeing her friend enter the room.

 

“Nell. Are you okay?”

 

“Huh?. Umm yeah. I think so”

 

“You sure? You look like your head is somewhere else”

 

“I feel like I’m leading Eric on. I mean he doesn’t know G is back, and … I don’t know, I feel like I’m giving him signals that I’m interested in him romantically”

 

“I told him it was too soon” Kensi replied

 

“Too soon for what? Kens…”

 

“So he didn’t show you the…” Kensi began, before finishing her sentence at a much lower volume “Ring”

“Ring!. Kens, did you say he had a ring… for me. Like a definitely **not** friends ring!?”

 

“You look so much better today” Kensi said, trying to pretend she had said nothing

 

“Kens! Are you telling me Eric has a ring… a marriage… a freaking wedding ring for me!?. We’re just friends… I mean sure, there was **that** night.. obviously, or Grace wouldn’t be here. But we’re just friends!”

 

“You said that twice”

 

“Yeah… because we’re **just** friends. I knew it was a bad idea coming back to LA”

 

“You don’t mean that. You wouldn’t be back with Callen, if you hadn’t come back. I wouldn’t have seen you again… and oh yeah, you wouldn’t be back together with Callen. Also worth repeating, I think”

 

“And now I can’t just run for the hills… I’d be keeping Eric from his daughter… I’d end up in trouble with the government”

 

“So, just tell him you don’t have _those_ feelings for him”

 

“And while I’m at it… why don’t I kick a puppy” Nell responded sarcastically


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you gonna tell, Callen?”

 

“I don’t think it’s a great idea. I mean he ‘slipped’ just because Eric and I slept together. What do you think he’d do if he found out Eric wants to propose to me”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea not to tell him. I mean if you don’t tell him and then he finds out from someone else, it’d break his heart” Kensi replied “If it was Callen asking you… would you say yes?”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Callen strolled into ‘the mission’ and made a bee line for Hetty’s office. He had to face up to the little ninja sooner or later. And he hadn’t told her that he had accepted the Russian case from the director. Callen couldn’t help but think he would be better off going back to Moscow and letting the bratva member finish the job they started.

 

“Mr Callen. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“I owe you an apology, Hetty. I left town without letting you know. I just thought it was the best option for Nell’s wellbeing”

 

“Well thank you for saying so. But I want to make it clear, that if you ever do that again, I’ll be introducing your nether regions to my letter opener. I’d advise you let the swelling go down before you return to work. I expect that Ms Jones will be glad to find you home” Hetty responded, taking a quick breathe before saying one more thing “And Mr Callen, You needn’t worry about your bratva friends, they have been… dealt with”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“What do’you think?”

 

“Bit soon, isn’t it?”

 

“I love her. And I was apart from her for too long. I want us to be together”

 

“Have you run this past Hetty?”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“…please. Just see one of the doctors”

 

“Mike already had me checked out. It may have been by a coroner, but one doctor’s as good as another”

 

“and how do you know that you didn’t end up with some brain damage, huh?”

 

“Kens, tie breaker. Do I need to be seen by a doctor?” Callen asked, turning to Kensi’s direction

 

“I’d get checked. Nell’s right… I mean it’s not like you’re talking about a bump on the head. Your face is still really swollen, and god only knows how far your bruising extends”

 

Nell thanked, Kensi… knowing her best friend would side with her, despite her longer history with the senior special agent.

 

“Not that I don’t trust you, but I want Kens or Mike to go with you, so I know you’ve been properly checked over”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Regretting comin’ back, Brother?”

 

“Up til now, no” Calllen replied, adding a quick laugh at the end

“You know I hate to say it, but she’s right. Rose is good and all. But we don’t know how far your injuries extend”

 

“Oh come on, Mike. It’s just some bruising. It’ll fade in a couple of weeks”

 

“Yeah, well, nowt you can do ‘bout it now” Mike began “You spoken to Beale, since you rose from the ‘dead’?”

 

“Not yet. Been trying to make it easier for Nell. Figured it was better to stay out of sight”

 

“Callen?” a doctor called, from the doorway

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“It seems to be just cosmetic damage. Nothing to worry about too much. But I’ll give you a prescription of Co-codamol, if you feel any pain I’d urge you to take 2 tablets, no more than twice a day”

“Thanks, but I doubt I’ll need them”

 

“He’s only here because his girlfriend was worried”

“Well it sounds like you should be listening to your girlfriend, rather than trying to be a tough guy”

 

The doctor earned himself a angry growl from Callen for that comment, despite the fact Callen knew that the doctor was right.

But it was a risk of the job, and Callen had accepted that doing good occasionally meant taking a bit of a beating. At least on this occasion none of his injuries have come about due to a gun.

“If I’ve learned one thing ‘bout your ‘little woman’, it’s that she’s frequently, annoyingly, right. I’ll deny this if I’m ever asked, but you’ve got a good one…”

“Yeah, I do”

 

“You’re gonna have to deal with, Beale, sooner or later… and I think you know my opinion about him” Mike said, redirecting the conversation as they left A+E and headed back up to Nell’s room

 

“What am I meant to do, Mike. Huh. He’s the kid’s father. I can’t exactly say ‘stay away from, Nell’ can I. He has to have a relationship with Nell, if he’s gonna have one with Grace”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen had sent Mike home, after the trip to A&E, and was walking back to Nell’s room. Hopefully the doctor would have been by, to let her know when she could go home. It was when just outside her room that he could hear talking… definitely not the doctor. Only confirmed by the fact that Nell’s doctor was a woman, a very friendly woman, and the other voice, aside from Nell, he could hear, was definitely a man… none other than Eric Beale.

He knew that he should walk away, and not eaves drop. However despite wanting to walk away, he edged closer to the door so that he could hear clearer.

 

“Just think about it”

 

‘Think about what?. What’s he want her to think about’ Callen thought to himself, wishing he had arrived a minute or two earlier.

 

“Okay, I promise I’ll think about it”

 

One again hearing movement, Callen quickly, but as close to silently as he could manage, rushed down the hall and ducked into another room, which was, thankfully, empty.

 

Why was he hiding… he hadn’t done anything wrong… apart from hearing a snippet out of a serious conversation. He was back on the books with OSP, so he had no reason to hide from anyone, least of all Eric Beale.

Considering his physical condition, there was every possibility that if Eric had seen him, he wouldn’t recognise the senior agent.  But then again, Callen wasn’t hiding from Eric for himself, instead he was hiding to make things easier for Nell. If the last few weeks have proved anything to Callen, it was that there was very little he wouldn’t do or endure for the intelligence analyst.

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“How was Eric’s visit, anything interesting come up?”

 

“Apart from complaining about how Mike treated him the other night, not much” the way that Nell avoided looking at him as she said this, added fuel to the fire that he was worried about

 

“Fair enough, Mike didn’t use much tact, but his heart was in the right place”

 

“I know. And I’m so grateful that he did interrupt. It was the best thing he could have done, for a multitude of reasons”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“She’s keeping something from me” Callen blurted out between swigs of beer

 

“You know that for sure?”

 

“She was still talking with Eric when I got back to her room. I heard him pressuring her for an answer”

 

“..to what?”

 

“If I knew that, I wouldn’t be as worried, as I am”

 

“Well, trust your old, buddy. I can let you be a fly on that wall”

 

“What’ve you done, Mike?!”

 

“Watched out for your fair rose”

 

“Mike?”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“What time was it?”

 

“Round about 7pm”

 

Mike opened his laptop and switched it on. After a few moments letting it start up, he opened a file folder and set about fast forwarding through a surveillance video

 

“Call me crazy for asking…” Callen began “…but why did you have Nell’s room bugged?”

 

“Well if something had happened while she was in the hospital, you’d have been pissed, right?”

 

“I guess so”

 

“So Kens and I agreed to have footage recording her room, for just such an instance”

 

“I take it that Hetty doesn’t know!?”

 

Mike stopped fast forwarding the footage and half turned to face Callen “It was her idea”

 

‘Of course it was her idea’ Callen thought, before silently thanking the little ninja

 

As Mike got the video to around 7pm, he started playing it at normal speed with the audio volume turned up

 

Callen watched the video, showing Eric mumbling and talking about some sort of computer thing that clearly Nell understood, and then felt his jaw drop, almost comically, as he watched Eric reach into his bag and pull out a box that he proceeded to open as he dropped to one knee. He was proposing to Nell…

Callen felt the blood drain from his face, felt himself starting to stagger backwards in shock until he came into contact with Mike’s couch

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted that worm” Mike began, Callen never heard the rest of what Mike had to say as his thoughts turned to visions of seeing Nell marrying Eric.

Was it a shock to anyone that the technical operator harboured feelings for his ‘partner’… no, anyone who spent more than a few minutes in the same room as Nell and Eric knew that Eric had more than friendly feelings for her… it was like the early years being around Deeks and Kensi, when neither would admit to caring for the other beyond simple partnership… but seeing him propose to her… it left Callen with a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t begin to describe.

 

Mike slapped Callen’s face, shaking him out of the thoughts he had lost himself in

 

“Snap out of it man”

 

“I already told you, if he’s to have a relationship with Grace, he has to have one with Nell. I just thought… maybe I had more time than this” Callen explained at a much lower volume than normal

 

“Brother, it’s not news. You just have to decide whether you’re gonna lose her to **_him_**. She said she would think about it… not that she is gonna say ‘yeah’. You catch my drift. If you want a future with her, like I think you do, then you’re gonna have to fight for her”

 

“No offense, Mike. But I think I need to talk to Hetty about what we spoke about before”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Hey” Callen said, speaking softly after walking in on Nell starting to doze

 

“Hey, yourself” Nell replied, also speaking softly, Glad to see him after the day she had had “Doctor McGhee says I can go home tomorrow” she continued, sounding very pleased

 

“That’s great” Callen began, before pausing completely, not knowing how to proceed… thinking about what Mike had shown him, about the conversation he had with Hetty, and most importantly, what was best for Nell and Grace. Even having selfish thoughts about what he wanted… “I know what you spoke about with Eric” He blurted out “I know he asked you to marry him…”

 

“It’s not what you think…” Nell said, suddenly panicky

 

“I know what it is. I think we both know what has to happen”

 

“NO!. We’re not going through this again… I just got you back”


	12. Chapter 12

“So, we’re really doing this?” asked Callen, sounding quite shocked

 

“I guess so”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Callen?” Called Eric, as he spotted the senior agent exiting Nell’s room early the following morning

 

“How’re you doing Eric” Callen asked nonchalantly

 

“She’s mine. Grace, I mean”

 

“I heard. Congrats”

 

“Why were you in with, Nell?”

 

Callen took a moment to think about how to respond… not wanting to lie, but not wanting to cause any problems for Nell “Just saying good bye”

 

“So long as you’re not upsetting her”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Do you think she looks like Beale’s”

 

“Not really. She does look like Nell though”

 

“You think maybe he tampered with the results?”

 

“Come on, whatever your problem with Eric is, you should know he wouldn’t do that”

 

“No?. Think about it, Kens. Out of the blue He finds out that he’s the kid’s father, giving him a lasting connection with, Nell. Then he pops the question… tries to cement his position in her life”

 

When Kensi didn’t react to the news that Eric had popped the question, Mike smelled a rat

“Kens, is there something I should know?”

 

“He asked me a couple of days ago, whether I thought Nell would like a ring he had. I told him it was too soon. How did you find out?”

 

“G, overheard him pressuring Nell for an answer. So I checked the recording”

 

“How angry was, Callen?. I mean, we’ve been spying on her, **and** him for days”

“That’s just it, Kens. He wasn’t bothered. Bit shell shocked ‘bout Beale popping the big question. Guess he understood why we did it…”

 

“Poor Callen”

 

“Yeah, Poor Callen” Mike muttered under his breath

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Why was Callen in with you?”

 

“He just wanted to give me his congratulations about, Grace”

“Is that all? He wasn’t trying to get you back?!”

 

“Listen to me right now, Eric Beale. I am not your personal property. You may be Grace’s dad, but that doesn’t mean you have any right to tell me who I can and can not talk to. Understand?”

 

“Yeah. Totally. I just thought… maybe… he was trying to ‘get you back’. I just want what’s best for our little family”

 

“Let me be quite clear, Eric. You’re my friend, and I love you…. But if I want to be with Callen, any, or all of the male population of Los Angeles. That is **my** choice”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You sure you want to do this, Mike?”

 

“I want to do this **more** than I want to sleep with Kat Dennings”

 

“I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret”

 

“Come on, Sam. What’s the worst that’ll happen…. Huh, That it confirms that Beale is the kid’s father!” Mike replied, quite enthusiastically “Look. You’ve spent as much time with the kid, as me and Kens have… and I never wanted to slap that kid, like I want to slap Beale”

“He’s not that bad, Mike. Maybe you’re just pissed ‘cause you saw things actually working out for, G. Only for things to not work out”

“It’s nothing to do with that. I mean sure, I want the best for my friend, just like you do. But even Kens agrees that kid looks nothing like Beale”

 

“So how do we do this then?”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“…so what did you say? I mean, your decision…Are you gonna marry him or what?”

 

“I’ll tell you what I told him. He’s ‘my friend, and I love’ him… **NOT** like that. Having Grace does mean we have a connection beyond friends, but I’m not going to marry him, despite what his mother probably force fed him into believing. Despite what my mother would prefer”

“So she’s quite traditional then” Kensi replied, trying not to laugh

 

“My mom was very supportive throughout my pregnancy, but when I told her I was coming back to LA, she thought that meant I was coming back to marry Grace’s dad.”

 

“But if it had been Callen, you would have wanted that”

 

“When I came back… look, I owed him an apology Did I hope maybe I hadn’t burnt that bridge, sure. Did I expect to reconnect, I don’t know. What I do know, is that I still love him, and if I’m supposed to believe, Renko, G is **in** love with me”

 

“So he’s your lobster!”

 

Nell stared back at Kensi, not knowing what that meant, eventually resorting to shrugging in confussion

 

“Friends! You know… the tv show…” When Nell still didn’t get the reference, Kensi gave up

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

[…]

 

“Yes, Mom. I’m fine… they’re letting me go home later today”

 

[…]

 

“Honestly, you don’t have to….”

 

[…]  


“Okay. I promise….Really”

 

[…]

 

“Love you too, give my love to Lou”

 

Nell cut the call off, and dropped her phone on the bed, Regretting telling her mom about her treatment, especially since she was now insisting Nell let her come visit and help take care of her and Grace.

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Right, so you know you have to come back in to see me in a fortnight. Take your pain killers, and no attempts at heavy lifting, okay”

 

“I promise”

 

“Okay. So who’s collecting you, your friend or one of the several men that have been visiting you?”

 

“Well…” Nell began, before trying to decide how to explain her situation without having her doctor’s head spinning in confusion “… my friend Sam is watching my daughter, but em…” She continued, getting more tongue tied everytime she began to realise how she could explain without breaching national security “My husband will be taking me home” Nell finished, as she played with the ring on her left hand and tried not to blush

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Just because my mom is coming into town, doesn’t mean that you get to act like my husband. She knows you’re Grace’s dad… that’s as far as it goes” “okay. But if she asks, I’m not going to lie to her”

 

“Listen to me closely, Eric. No expressions of love, no proposals, no acting love sick. Just be Grace’s dad, okay”

“Okay” Eric, agreed. Feeling less pleased about the situation than he had expected.

When Nell had said her mom and sister were coming to help take care of her, he had thought maybe this would help convince her to give his marriage proposal another thought.  Obviously Nell had other ideas

 

“So, can you maybe take care of Grace tonight? I feel like I’ve already taken advantage of Kensi, Sam and Mike, by asking them to watch her while I was in hospital.”

“I could have watched her. I did try and tell you it was my job”

 

“Don’t over analyse the situation. Sam has kids, so he knows what to expect from a new-born. You don’t. I know you have to do it eventually. Which is why we are where we are… You have any problems call me”

 

Nell rushed about the apartment and gathered everything Eric should need to take care of Grace. Eventually having to admit defeat, and follow Doctor McGhee’s instructions, she asked Eric if he could carry Grace and her Car seat down the stairs.

 

“Mommy loves you” Nell said following placing a tender kiss on her forehead, directed at Grace, who already looked like she wasn’t happy being away from her mom (Which surprised Nell, since Kensi, Sam and Mike hadn’t had any problems with the new-born), and sent the child off in the arms of her father. Why was it so tough for her to see Grace carried away from her this time, when over the last few weeks she had seen her carried away a dozen or so times. Maybe the fact that it was by Eric… why though escaped her.

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You okay?”

 

“I guess I’m just worried about Grace. First night away from home… I mean, I know you guys had her the last week or so, but first night away from me, when I’m home”

 

“It’ll be okay, Nell. Anyway, you’ll have to get used to it sometime, especially if you’re set on not marrying Eric”

 

“I’m certain I’m not marrying him. I’m still his friend, and colleague, and that’s all we’ll ever be… and I don’t see that ever changing”

 

“Okay. Just saying”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I was hoping you could let me come back to work sooner than we spoke about”

“I’m sure you have good reason. But I think you know I can’t permit you to return to work without your doctors say so. I’m sure your mother would like to see you while she’s visiting”

 

“I have to ask, Hetty. But how do you always know every little thing that’s going on with any of us, even we we’ve not told anyone?”

 

“My job is to manage you all. I couldn’t possibly do my job well, if I didn’t know what was going on in your lives. One day I’ll tell you how I find out what I know”

 

“I’d like that, Hetty”

 

“However, I’m sure I can find _something_ for you to do. If you are quite sure you need of the distraction”

 

“I owe you, Hetty”

 

“I’ll consider the debt **fully** paid, if you promise to take care of him”

 

“Why is everyone so worried about me hurting Eric?”

 

“Not Mr Beale, my dear”

 

“Oh!”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You sure you can cope with this?”

 

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t. It’s not like this is my first relationship”

 

Nell stared back at him, letting him know she didn’t believe him

 

“Okay. So it’s my first real relationship… that doesn’t mean I can’t handle dealing with a girl’s parents”

 

“You may regret saying that when you meet my mom. She’s a bit full on. Plus, she only thought I was coming back to Los Angeles to marry Grace’s dad” Nell explained, as she looked deep in thought, imagining the life she could have had

 

“Your mother won’t change anything for me, Nell Jones. I love you” Callen said, before placing a kiss on Nell’s cheek

 

“You’re a good man, G Callen”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So, is this Eric. Is this my grand-babies daddy?”

 

“No, Mom. This is my husband, G” “Pleasure to meet you Mrs Jones”

 

“Hang on a moment, Nell. I thought it was this… Eric that was the father!, Who is this guy?”

 

“My name is, G. But you can call me Callen. My family do”

 

“Ah… so you’re a family man. NO offense, but you’re a little… how can I put this… more mature than my Nell”

 

“Here we go!” Nell muttered under her breath

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I owe you, Mike. I can honestly say I understand why guys get so worked up about meeting a girls parents”

 

“Yeah, well I’ve got some news for you, brother. Whether it’s good, is down to interpretation”

 

“What’ve you done, mike?”

 

“Well… you see…” Mike began before being interrupted by his phone ringing

Thankful for the interruption, Mike answered his cell without checking who it was

 

[…]

 

“It’s for you” Mike said to Callen, handing the phone over to Callen

 

“Yeah?” Callen said to whoever wanted to talk to him on the phone

 

[…]

 

“You sure?”

 

Mike looked on as Callen spoke away at some length with Hetty on his cell. Never had he been so glad to hear from the little ninja.

As much as he wanted to tell, Callen what he had found out, he definitely didn’t want to interrupt his call from Hetty. Last thing he needed was to have Hetty **and** Callen mad at him.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen sat in his car downstairs from Nell’s apartment… he didn’t know how to go up there and break the news to Nell.  It may have been easier if it was just him and Nell. But since her mom and sister were in town, there was very little about their lives that were private…  But as it was, he had to work out how to explain things to Nell, about both personal and work related matters

Deciding to face up to the music, He jumped out of the car, locked the doors and rushed into the lift just before the door slid shut

 

‘Okay, G. One foot in front of the other. You can do this’

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Hetty said I had to give you this” Callen said, as he thrust a sealed envelope into Nell’s hand “I’ve not read it”

 

“What is it?”

 

Callen took a deep breath and then exhaled, readying himself for what came next

“You just need to read it”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought you had a test done… I thought it said that sweet boy of yours was the daddy”

 

“For the last time, mom. I’m not marrying Eric. We’re just friends”

 

“But you said you got a test done. How can this test be legit, if you’ve already had one done”

 

“Look, Mom. G works for… that doesn’t matter. All I can say is that this test was done at a specialist lab… G **is** her father”

 

“But how can…”

 

Nell snapped

 

“Eric’s not her father. G is. Why can’t you just accept that?”

 

“Okay, okay. Calm down, Nell”

“Mom. Please. Just trust that this is right”

 

“Okay, Nell. I just want what’s best for my baby and her baby”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Nell sat down on the toilet, glad of a bit of privacy, even if only for a moment

She whipped out her cell phone and started a text message

 

{I don’t know how you did it, but thank you}

 

The phone chirped, indicating a reply ‘That was quick’ Nell thought

 

{Ain’t nothing. It’s what family does}

 

{No. You went above and beyond. Thank you}

 

Nell silently thanked, Mike, Kensi and Hetty for going behind her back and getting a second test done. She would have to thank them all in person, and would definitely have to send a personal thank you email to Abigale Scuito in DC

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“How do I tell Eric that he’s not her father?”

“I can do it if you want, or Mike has offered”

 

Nell had a little laugh at the thought of Mike Renko telling Eric that Grace wasn’t his. She got the impression that Mike would like nothing more than to shoot the technical operator.

 

“No, I think I owe Eric a face to face notification”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“…I’m so sorry for letting you think she’s yours. I just… You saw the test results…”

 

“Yeah” Eric replied glumly, thinking things through. “Does this mean that you’re back together with Callen?”

 

Nell couldn’t find the right words, so resorted to a simple nod

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Eric spent the next few hours remunerating over everything from the last few weeks. Thinking what he had done wrong, thinking what he could have done better… however he thought about things, he felt like he had been wronged…. By Nell, By Callen… The things was, that while Eric felt wronged by Nell, he couldn’t blame her for doing what she thought was right for Grace. But why Callen… he was older, less intelligent than Nell, Rough around the edges (to say the least)… but he had somehow won Nell’s heart. And that was what really hurt. Eric had worked side by side with Nell for 7 years, had spent most of his free time going to museums, the movies. Thought of her as his truest friend… and felt that she had just tossed him aside when someone better came along.

 

Grabbing his car keys, he rushed outside to his car, making sure to throw the framed picture of Grace in the trash on his way, and sped off to ‘the mission’ to re-balance things.

 

Reaching work, he slipped inside and rushed to his work terminal, where he pulled up a pair of case files, and then sent 2x emails.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

** A week later **

Callen had just finished his fitness assessment with a HR rep. Satisfying every physical requirement to retain his position as Senior agent for the LA office. He grabbed his towel and slipped inside the locker room to get changed before heading home to his family… **_His_** family, Why did that sound so strange. But once changed he did do just that, go home to Nell and Grace. Although to be fair, he was heading back to Nell’s place, at least until they had fully packed up her apartment, after which they would complete the move to Callen’s house. Nell was so excited at the prospect of Grace growing up in a safe neighbour hood, with two loving parents, in a home with a garden where she could safely explore and play in the secure back yard.

 

He had just stopped off at the supermarket to grab Nell some of her favourite ice cream, as a treat, when his phone started chirping

 

Pulling it out of his pocket he glanced at the screen, only to drop his basket a few seconds later… rushing out to his car and speeding down the road. Blindly sending text messages to the rest of the team. ‘Agent Needs Assistance’ alarms were the things that they all dreaded.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen ran up the stairs and pushed the already ajar door open fully, seeing the carnage… boxes thrown about the floor, furniture on it’s side and a bloody message on the wall

 

~sânge pentru sângele meu. familia ta pentru familia mea~

 

Callen stepped back, determined not to contaminate the crime scene. He glance back at the message written in blood on the wall… recognising the language.

 

‘your blood for my blood. your family for my family.’

 

Callen knew what this meant… it meant that the remaining Comescu’s knew about grace, knew about Nell… knew that they were his strength

 

Over the next 5 minutes LAPD started to arrive, along with forensics, and the rest of the team… even Eric, Granger and Hetty had shown up

“We’ll get them back, Brother” Mike said, glancing around at the disturbed apartment, hoping like hell that the writing was in paint and not Nell’s blood

 

“I never wanted this to happen, I swear” Eric could be heard muttering

 

“What are you talking about Eric. What’ve you done!?”

 

“I didn’t think they would… I didn’t mean to…” was all the technical operator got out before Mike jumped at him, knocking the younger man to the ground, before he started to throw punch after punch at Eric.

“You piece of shit. If we don’t get them back, I’ll make sure that wall’s painted in your blood”

 

“Stop it, Mike. We need him alive… we need to know what he’s done, who he told… Who has Nell and Grace” Callen could be heard saying as he dragged Mike off of Eric


	13. Gift of Revenge

Right now wasn’t the time to slap, Eric. Besides, Mike had already done a number on the young man.

While Callen’s bruises had started to fade and the swelling had started to go down. Eric looked hellish, dried blood over vast segments of his face, Glasses smashed, and his face had already started to swell.

 

Callen knew that now wasn’t the time to have it out with the technical operator, that time would come when Nell and Grace were safe and sound. But for now, Callen had to focus on work… and not let himself be distracted by concerns for his young family

 

“Who did you contact, Beale?”

 

Callen watched on the plasma screen in the boatshed, as Granger and Hetty interrogated Eric

 

“I never made direct contact with anyone. I just accessed the case files from Lauren Hunter’s investigation into the Comescu family and dropped a few breadcrumbs to lead them to Callen. I never meant to put Nell in any danger”

“What did you think would happen, Mr Beale. You know as well as anyone what the Comescu’s have done to Mr Callen and his relatives”

 

In another situation, Callen couldn’t think of anything as entertaining as watching, Hetty interrogate someone… He just wished he could enjoy it on this occasion.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So where do we start?”

 

“I dunno about you, G. I’m quite happy to pick up where I was, before you dragged me off that little shit”

 

“Trust me, Mike. As much as I want to let you… we need to find Nell, and Grace. Once I have them back, safe and sound, I promise you, I’ll lock you in a room with him and let you go to town”

 

“Where do we start, Brother?”

“Well how about you start by washing the blood off your knuckles?!”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“You gonna be okay, G?. No one would blame you if you needed to take a back seat on this one”

“I’m not taking a back seat, Sam. Would you take a back seat if it was Michelle, or Kamran, or Aiden that had been taken?”

 

“I just don’t want you to have any regrets for things you’ve done”

 

“Listen to me, Sam. I will not feel guilt or have any regrets, I **will** get my wife and daughter back. I **will** kill every last Comescu and I **will** let Mike beat Eric to a bloody pulp, as soon as he’s served his purpose”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you want. I’ve never done anything against you or your family”

 

“Ah Mrs Callen. We know you have been involved in operations to capture our brethren. Your stay with us will be short. But understand we will kill you **both** at the opportune moment” explained the man who had introduced himself as Alin Comescu.

 

Nell had to admit that his English was very good, with very few tell tale signs of an accent

 

“Why would you want to kill an innocent child?”

 

“You should ask your spouse that question. He and his kind nearly wiped us out. We do to others as they do to us. Romani justice”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You can’t be serious, G!”

 

“What’s the other option, Mike. Huh?. You want to let them kill her!”

 

I’m not saying that, No one’s saying that. But there has to be another option, besides letting them kill you”

 

“Both of you listen to me…” Callen began, talking to both Mike and Sam “If it comes down to a choice between me surviving, and losing them both, OR me trading myself for them… I know what I’ll choose. And I’ll make that decision every day and twice on Sunday. Sam, you have to understand this…”

 

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it, G” Replied Sam, finally getting involved in the discussion “We won’t let you hand yourself over just to be killed”

 

“You can’t stop me. And I don’t suggest that you try. You’re my brothers… the people I’m closest to...”  Callen began, before adding, in a quieter voice “Besides Nell, and Gracie”

 

“There’s always another way, Brother. Has to be”

 

“Just listen to me… and please do what I ask you. I **am** going to trade myself for them. But you have to protect them. And I’m sorry to have to ask this, truly I am…” Callen paused, not wanting to burden is friends further than he already had done “…but I need you to protect them, with your own lives if necessary”

 

“…G…” Sam began, before Callen interrupted him

 

“I know I should never have had to ask this of you, any of you. And I am truly sorry that I have come to this point…”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I may have spoken too soon Mrs Callen. It appears you won’t be with us quite as long as I foresaw…”

 

Nell began to envisage being shot, stabbed, or, god forbid, decapitated by the Comescu family that held her and Grace hostage…

 

“…You will be freed, in exchange for the ‘Antihrist’, who will surrender himself for you both” Alin, continued

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m serious, guys, I don’t want any support… leave this to me. Just pick up Nell and Grace, and get them to safety. Hetty’ll have everything sorted for them… Just… Just watch out for them for me. I would do it, but… well, you know what’s gonna happen”

 

“We can’t let you do this, Callen”

 

“I appreciate you saying that, Kens. But if it’s a choice between surviving, by losing my family, or sacrificing myself for them… I’ll sacrifice myself, gladly”

 

“No, Not happening!” Replied Kensi

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Having climbed out of the car inside the abandoned warehouse, Callen looked around where he had been told the exchange would take place. Finally, Callen could see Nell and Grace at the far side of the building.

How did these creeps always manage to find an abandoned building for their exchanges. LA was a big place, and even considering that there would be empty buildings scattered about, how they always found the most isolated of places eluded, Callen.

 

“Renunțare la arme” (Discard your weapons)

 

“Lasa sa mearga prima” (Let them go first) Callen called out in Romanian, in response to the instruction from the Comescu

 

Nell looked … almost scared for her life, although under the circumstances it was understandable. The question, though, was whether that fear was because of the circumstances, or if it was due to something the Comescu’s had done. God help them all, if he found out that had done anything to harm either of **_his_** girls.

 

Callen ejected the round in his SIG, then ejected the clip into his other hand, before he threw the clip and the rest of the handgun in opposite directions.

 

“Merge înainte” (Walk forwards)

 

Callen knew he didn’t have the upper hand, but he wasn’t going to just blindly trust that **any** Comescu, not just this guy, would do what they promised

 

“Trimite-le la mine, şi voi veni la tine” (Send them to me, and i'll come to you) Callen called out

 

Alin seemed to agree to the trade, sending Nell and Grace in Callen’s direction, in exchange Callen walked towards the Comescu, and towards Nell…

As Callen and Nell approached the mid point, he glanced over her, looking for any signs of injury, bruises or signs of any sprain

 

“G?”

 

“Just keep walking. Sam’s waiting in the car”

 

“He’ll kill you”

 

Callen kept walking towards Alin. Not able to stop himself, he reached out with the hand closest to Nell, as she reached out with the arm she wasn’t using to cradle Grace

 

“Better than killing you both” he replied as his fingers briefly slipped across Nell’s fingers as they both kept walking “Keep walking. Get in the Car. Don’t look back. Please!” he continued, trying to urge Nell do as he asked.

 

He could hear her continue walking, so he did the same. He knew that at any time Alin, or one of the other men either side of him, could shoot him mid step, he knew that there was every chance that he had seen his wife and daughter for the last time and he knew that things probably wouldn’t work out as he planned… but he would keep walking till he knew Nell was safe in that car with Sam

 

When he heard the car door open and then swiftly clunk shut again, Callen shook off his jacket and spun round, and continued walking, although now backwards towards Alin and his men, proving that he had no weapons… firearms or otherwise.

 

“You have me” Callen spat “You gonna kill me here, or you plan doing that later?” He continued as he now stood infront of Alin

 

“We will bleed you dry. Make sure your suffering is… complete”

 

Callen made sure he stood exactly in front of Alin, stared him in the eye before beginning “Well I’ll look forward to you being dead before I am”

Next thing Alin and his mean knew, there was automatic weapons fire from the entrance to the warehouse

 

Grabbing hold of Alin, Callen issued what could well be his last instruction to his family

“Now, Kens”

 

Before Callen could finish his sentence, before Alin or his men could react… Callen felt a bullet burst through his chest and he could barely process the sight of the bullet hitting Alin in his chest, sending the Comescu stumbling back till he collapsed on the ground.

Callen hit the ground just before Alin did, but he still left a growing pool of blood escaping from the wound

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“…Come on, Nell. I didn’t mean it”

 

“So you didn’t mean to get me and my 3 month year old baby abducted by someone who would murder us. What **did** you mean to happen, huh?” Nell spat out, at the person she had once considered to be one of her closest friends “I shouldn’t have asked Mike not to hurt you. You’re not a friend to me… not anymore”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“How are you doing, Ms Jones?” “I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel, Hetty. I mean, that Eric could… that he could **hate** , G enough to want to … have him killed. And as if that’s not enough, Kensi is the one that shot G in the chest”

 

“My dear, Ms Blye did what was asked of her. As for Mr Beale, it’s up to you whether you can forgive him” Hetty tried to explain

 

“I don’t know if I could work with him after this… I mean, he… even if I forgive him for being responsible for our kidnapping, how can I let go of the fact that he intended for them to capture and **kill** G?” Nell replied, stopping and starting several times while she thought of how best to say what she was thinking and feeling

 

“You know how highly I value you and your abilities. I should certainly hate to lose you due to Mr Beale’s actions”

 

“I’m not going to leave you **or** NCIS. I just can’t see my being able to work with Eric any longer”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen began to wake. He was groggy as all hell… it was far from being the first time he had woken like this, but it was non-the-less stressful. Not helped by the severe discomfort he felt from just the simplest motions

 

“Hey, Buddy. Give me a second, and I’ll have Nell in here”

 

“Mike?” Callen asked, already knowing who the voice belonged to, despite his vision still being very blurry and out of focus “I take it, Kens pulled it off?”

“Yup. No more Comescus. Or at least **one less** surviving  Comescu” “You know, I think she could use some more practice with her sniper rifle. Feels like she hit everything inside me”

 

“Yeah, not sure any of us want you to volunteer again. Was a bit touch and go, for a while”

 

“Nell and Grace?” Callen asked, desperate to hear the answer, lifted slightly from his pillows

 

“Worried. But okay”

 

Callen leaned back down against the hospital pillow, relieved. In all the years he had been getting into dangerous situations, from undercover roles for NCIS, DEA and CIA… to antagonising the school quarterback after being caught sleeping with the cheerleader girlfriend, he had never had anything he was as scare of losing, as he now had in Nell and Grace.

 

“And Eric?”

 

“Your ‘old lady’ asked me not to hit him again… said she was just worried that my fist would get cut if I smashed the other lens”

 

Callen briefly chuckled at the thought, despite the discomfort.

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey” Nell said, softly as she closed the hospital room door behind her

 

“Hey, Yourself” Callen replied, just as softly

 

Nell pulled the uncomfortable looking chair over to the bedside and sat down before reaching out to hold Callen’s left hand, running her thumb, gently, over his knuckles

 

“How’re my girls?”

 

“Worried, about you” Nell began “Now, who’s idea was it to let Kensi shoot that monster, through you?” she continued, sounding much more fearsome and angry than when she had begun

 

“You know Kensi’s a good shot… and it was better than letting that bastard shoot me, or stab me, or decapitate me or whatever else he had planned. Besides, there was no way in hell I was gonna let him hurt either of you. This was purely preservation”

 

“Preservation!?. G, you could have died… and for what, some blood feud that means nothing anymore. You’re  **here**. You’re **alive**. You have **family,** people that depend on you. You outnumber the Comescus. Give it up. Be a **father** , be a **brother**. Be a **husband** ”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So you’ve been through quite a lot over the last year. You felt like you needed a session?” Nate asked, surprise that he had been called… by Callen no less

 

“The last decade has been… well, eventful to say the least”

 

“So tell me… with what you’ve been through over the last 2 years. Has it made you thankful for what you have… rather than what you didn’t have. You’re a father, a husband no less.\ I never thought I’d see the day…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, First off I want to thank you if you’re reading this. I appreciate you taking the time to read anything I’ve written, and something that’s not canon.  
> Secondly I want to apologise for the formatting of this story… I sort of jump back and forwards in time over the course of a week
> 
> ############################################

** Sunday Evening **

“Stay **away** from **my** husband, you tramp!”

 

“Oh no… the mean little woman is threatening me. However will I cope. But I think it’s obvious that he would prefer me to the…” Anna half laughed “… librarian” she finished as she rolled her eyes. “Don’t you realise you’re not his type, Ms Jones. He deserves a woman he can worship like a goddess. Not the analyst who just sleeps with her co-workers to get a man”

 

Nell, out of anger at this comment, reached behind her, wrapped her left hand round her Glock and waited for the opportune moment. She hadn’t planned on pulling a weapon on Anna. She was an ex US marshal … and probably knew a hundred different ways to disarm someone.

 

………………………………………

 

 

** The Previous Tuesday Morning. 10am **

“Come on, Doc… tell me I can go home… please?!”

 

“I honestly think you should stay here for at least another week, Mr Callen. I checked your records. You’ve been through rather a lot in the last few years. Countless injuries, burns, beatings, bullet wounds… and from what I’m told, you were even blind for a few months little over a year ago. To say nothing of your recent injury. I believe your wife best described your injury as being like the bullet being like a pinball in a pinball machine. Quite a good analogy if you ask me. I don’t think you appreciate how serious your present injury is…to say nothing of your history”

 

“Look… I’m a federal agent. Bullet wounds and beatings come part and parcel with the job. I have a wife who not long ago was in this very hospital for treatment for her breast cancer, a new-born daughter, At least one criminal organisation that wants me dead, a boss who will probably follow through on her threat to introduce her letter opener to my groin if I keep using up sick days… oh yeah, and the fact that I can’t sit in the fucking bed any longer watching shit daytime TV. So **please** , let me go home. I’ll come in regularly for check-ups. I’ll do anything… just let me go home”

 

………………………………………………….

 

** Sunday Evening (continued) **

“Did you honestly think he wanted you. That he wouldn’t sleep with anyone after you ran off like the little girl you are?. Be honest with yourself… you were the booby prize, and not much of one”

 

Anna was really pissing Nell off. It was like all the worst things she had ever thought or thought about herself, being used against her by someone, by the ‘popular kid’. Nell tightened her grip on her Glock, and prayed she wouldn’t regret what she did next. 

Outside the apartment door, all that could be heard were 3x gunshots

 

…………………………………………………………

 

 

** Tuesday Morning (again) **

“Honey, I’m home!” Callen called out, as he opened the door to Nell’s apartment

 

Nell walked into the lounge from the bedroom, with Grace held tight against her.

Callen stepped around the numerous boxes in which Nell had started packing her life into. Now that she and Callen were wed, there was no point in maintaining two households, especially not when Callen had a big house, with a garden for Grace to play in, and was full of happy memories for both Callen and for Nell.

 

“I thought the doctor was going to see sense and keep you in. What did you say to him? I hope you didn’t bribe him”

 

“I tried. But he was already on your payroll” Callen joked

 

“So why did he let you get out?” Nell asked, placing Grace down on a blanket that looked to have been spread out on the floor for a while

 

“I told him I couldn’t bare to spend another night apart from my blushing bride… that, and that if I put in for any more sick days, that Hetty would stab me in my fun zone with her letter opener”

 

“You know, if you keep telling people that, they’re going to start believing you”

 

…………………………………………….

 

 

“You still wanting a hand, or can we just go straight to the bar?”

 

“No. You can still give us a hand moving my stuff. You can go to the bar later” Nell replied, despite knowing Mike hadn’t been asking her

 

“Which boxes?”

 

……………………………………….

 

 

“Am I doing the right thing?” Nell asked, looking at her empty apartment

 

“Regretting my invite, already?”

 

“It’s not that, G. It’s… this was my first apartment. My first place after leaving home. It’s special to me”

 

“I know. I thought this was what you wanted. We can move in here instead, and sell my place  if you’d prefer”

 

“No. This … what we’re doing… it’s the right thing for us all. And I moved in here when I was fresh out of Uni and FLETC… it was fine. But I’ve grown, and it’s not. I want what’s best for us all… You , Grace and me. Come on, let’s go… if we’re quick we may even have time to go for that drink with Mike”

 

“Have I told you lately that I love you!”

 

…………………………………………………..

 

 

** Sunday Night **

[…]

 

“Yeah I’ll be right down” Callen replied, before ending the call

 

He quickly got up from the couch and walked though into Grace’s room and picked her up from her cot

 

“Looks like Mummy had a bit too much fun” HE said to Grace as he carried her though to the lounge and out the front door, making sure to lock the door behind him. Getting out to the car, he sat Grace in her car seat and secured her, before nipping round to the front and slipping into the driver seat

 

Just what had Nell gotten herself into. Why was she being held at the police station…

 

Turning the key to start the engine, Callen pulled out of the drive and set off to the police department.

 

 

……………………………………………………..

 

“I’m here to collect my wife… Nell Callen” Callen told the desk sergeant

 

“She’ll be right out. She’ll have to attend court in the morning…. So if you can make sure she’s there”

 

Callen sat down on the bench and started bouncing Grace on his knee. He had hoped she wouldn’t ever have to see the inside of a police station. Before he could give anymore thought to the subject, one of the doors buzzed open and out walked Nell.

 

“You okay?” Callen asked, getting up from the bench

 

Nell ignored him and turned her attention to the desk sergeant, asking for her service weapon and ID badge back. Once both of these had been returned, she turned and lifted Grace from Callen’s arms and walked out of the police station and out to the car

 

Callen followed

 

“You gonna tell me what happened…? I’ve known you for years, and have never had to come collect you from the police station”

 

Nell looked quite angry, and he couldn’t think what he had done to deserve the treatment

 

“Nell. What happened?” He asked firmly

 

Nell faced him “Did you sleep with Anna Kolchek?”

 

‘oh boy’ He thought to himself

 

“Let me just explain…” Callen started, before Nell cut him off

 

“Did you sleep with Anna Kolchek. Simple question! Yes or no?”

 

…………………………………………….

 

 

Nell ignored him all the drive home

Callen was none the wiser about what had happened to her. You could cut the atmosphere in the car with a knife.

Callen hadn’t even switched the engine off after pulling into the drive at home, before Nell had gotten out and grabbed Grace from her car seat. The little one had started getting fussy and obviously needed fed and changed for bed.

 

Callen watched as Nell walked into the house before rushing in at her back, not even taking the time to lock the car.

 

It was about 20 minutes later, after Grace had been put to bed, that she turned her attention back to Callen

 

“When?”

 

“I don’t know. A while back. You were… actually I didn’t know where you were. I got drunk and called her for a lift. Sam and Mike were under cover, Kens and Deeks were off on… some date night. She came and picked me up and… I don’t know. I don’t remember anything after that. I woke up the next morning and I was really hungover. I didn’t remember anything that had happened. When I walked into the kitchen, she was frying eggs and was wearing one of my shirts.  It was about 6 months after you walked out on me… nothing else ever happened.”

 

“We work with her, and you didn’t think you should tell me. Didn’t think I deserved to know…”

 

“Wait just a minute. First of all… you left me, I had no idea where you had gone or if you were coming back. Secondly, I don’t know what happened. I don’t know if I slept with her… she made a few suggestions… but I don’t remember anything happening, there was no condom… and I don’t remember feeling like I had… well, you know” Callen explained, before continuing “Who told you?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Yeah. It does. You’re my wife…  Someone’s spreading rumours about me. Trying to … destroy what we have”

 

“What we have…  G, we’re not even married a month and …” Nell scoffed, before Callen interrupted.

 

“You ask Mike, You ask Sam, Ask Kens, or Deeks… they’ll all tell you what I was like during your ‘holiday’. I was here, I was miserable I was lonely… I felt like my better half had left me. The last thing I was thinking about was sex. You don’t want to believe me… fine. We’ll get a divorce and I’ll move out. But don’t for one minute think I don’t love you now, or didn’t love you all that time you were away. Just because you walked out on me, doesn’t mean I walked out on you. I’ve never loved anything, or anyone like I’ve loved you and that little girl through there… “ Callen explained, finishing as he pointed towards Grace’s room

 

…………………………………………………….

 

** What prompted Nell’s aggression (Friday morning) **

“Come on, Nell. It’s not like I wanted you to be hurt…”

 

“How many time’s, Eric… huh, How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not interested in anything you have to say. You lost the right to talk to me about anything but work when you set me and my daughter up to be killed” Nell replied, raising her voice and sending the other support workers scurrying out of OPS

 

“Please. Just listen to me. You think he’s some saint… you’re just blinded because you married him. You think he can do no wrong. You think other people couldn’t see how you looked at him, or reacted when he touched you… or how pleased you were, when he would call **you** for information rather than me. He slept with other people while you were back living with your mom. You know as well as I do that he’s far from being a Virgin. He’s a player… he’ll sleep with any woman that has a pulse…”

 

“Real mature, Eric. What is this… some jealousy because I chose **him** over you?”

 

“You slept with me, Nell. That means something”

 

“Yeah, Eric… it does. I was drunk. You got me drunk. No more”

 

“What… are you trying to suggest that I forced you into sleeping with me? I would never do that. You know me… You know the **REAL** me, Nell. You should know I could and would never do that”

 

“Yeah… well I also never thought you serve me and Grace up to be killed by the Comercu’s” Nell spat back

 

“Go ask Anna Kolchek… she’ll tell you all about what happened with them.”

 

“So why should I waste my time listening to someone who is trying to hurt me out of spite. You know what, I told Hetty I didn’t know if I could work with you anymore…. This just proves it. I’m putting in for re-assignment… or tendering my resignation. One way or the other, I won’t work with someone like you. Someone so petty, spiteful and vindictive” Nell replied, as she threw her tablet down on the desk and left OPS

 

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

 

** After Nell and Callen fought: **

 

“You didn’t hear her, Mike. She… she honestly believed that I consciously slept with Anna. That I.. I don’t even know… that I chose Anna, over her.”

 

“G! You know she’s crazy about you… she cared about you for a long time. Sometimes we strike out at those we love the most”

 

“Maybe… but she chose to believe Eric. she chose to confront Anna without talking to me first… without asking for my side of things. Maybe… maybe we weren’t meant to be. Maybe we rushed into getting married.” Callen barely managed to force out before wiping away the tears that were starting to pick at his eyes. “Maybe we should just go back to being colleagues… or maybe I should get transferred. Before I drive her and Grace away”


	15. Chapter 15

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit, Mr Callen?”

 

“You told me if I ever left without telling you, that you’d ‘introduce’ your letter opening to my groin. I need to get away for a while… I need… I need an over seas assignment. I need work that I can lose myself in”

 

“Has something happened with you and Ms Jones?”

 

“Hetty, please… I just need to … I need to work. I can’t do that here”

 

Hetty looked back at Callen, assessing him. Trying to decide how she could help him… Do as he asked, or do what was best for him. Were the two mutually exclusive though.

 

“Why overseas, Mr Callen. Why not a transfer to San Diego, Pearl Harbour, Portland or even Washington. I’m sure Director Vance would be more than happy to grant you a transfer… even a temporary one.”

 

“I appreciate what you’re getting at, Hetty. But I need to be out of the US for a while. I…” Callen paused mid sentence, leaned back on the couch and tilted his head back till he was staring at Hetty’s ceiling. “I messed everything up, Hetty. Nell and I are only married for less than 2 months and I’ve already screwed it all up”

 

“And you think that an overseas assignment will help matters!?” Hetty paused briefly to have a sip of tea “If you honestly believe that being overseas will help, I will, of course, assist you in your goals. But you are no longer **just** a special agent. You’re a husband and a father. You know I have no children of my own… but even I know that every day you are apart from your wife  and daughter… they are days you will never get back. So you need to be absolutely certain about your intentions, before we go any further”

 

 

 

……………………………………………

 

 

Callen sat in a booth in the corner of a bar, not his normal haunt, but somewhere he could think without having his family question why he wasn’t at ‘home’.

 

The last 2 years had been tough… the assault, blindness and the betrayal by one he thought he could forever trust. He knew he should have let Mike finish beating Eric to death

But at the same time he had found Nell… and had received the greatest gift in the form of Grace, his only daughter.

 

Was he truly now thinking of walking out on her… how would she remember him, **would** she even remember him. What would Nell tell her about her father… about how he ran away and left them to fend for themselves. It was right then that Callen knew what he had to do… If he couldn’t stay with them… the least he could do was provide for them… and that began with his cache of money that was spread out across the city. After that, any pay he got would go to them…

 

He figured that was it, He had made up his mind. He knew that Mike, Sam, Kens and Hetty would watch out for them.

 

 

…………………………………………………..

 

 

“Are you quite sure about this, my boy?”

 

“Yeah, Hetty. I think this is what’s best for them both”

 

“And what about you, what’s best for you?”

 

“What’s best for them, **IS** best for me”

 

 

………………………………………………………..

 

 

“Hetty, come on. YOU can’t just tell us he’s gone and expect us to just go about our work”

 

“Mr Renko. If I gave you the impression that this matter was up for debate, I have to tell you, you are very much mistaken. Effective immediately you are assigned to Mr Hanna’s team. Attend to your duties”

 

“This is Bull shit. And you know it”

 

 

……………………………………………………..

 

 

** 6 months later: **

 

“Looks like daddy’s sent you another video… do you want to see Daddy?” Nell asked Grace,  Not really looking for an answer

 

“Dada”

 

Nell had to physically shake her head to check if she had just heard things… Grace Jones had just uttered her first words.

The first time Nell saw Callen and Grace together, she could tell that Grace was going to grow up to be a daddy’s girl. She looked at Callen like he was made from the stars themselves. Like he was the single most important thing in her little universe. That hadn’t even hurt… for Nell to see the child that she raised on her own.. well, mostly alone,  for weeks before she ever saw Callen again, to just disregard her own mother, the source of her own life… didn’t hurt. Nell treasured that memory… seeing Callen look down at Grace, and seeing Grace look back up at him like she was staring into his very soul, for the very first time, was one thing she knew she would never forget… and certainly confirmed to her that returning to Los Angeles, returning to OSP had been the right decision.

 

Nell slid the disc into the DVD player and hit play on the remote. She bounced Grace on her knee… just like Callen had done, waiting for the video to begin.

Grace turned her focus to the TV screen as soon as she heard Callen’s voice. She had been fussing all day… but all of a sudden she was silent and focused on the sight of her ‘dada’

 

Nell wished he could have been there to hear that… to see how big she had gotten.

She wished he was there for other, selfish reasons… but especially because of everything he was missing out on in Grace’s young life

 

Just like in the last 12 videos he had sent.. there was no sign as to where it had been recorded… no sign of whether it was on land, or at sea.. or even in the air. Hell, for all Nell knew, he could have been at the North pole.

 

Then he truly surprised Nell. He pulled out a harmonica and started playing a tune for Grace.

When had he learned to play the harmonica. There had been no musical instruments around the house before… she had seen ever room when she was helping him during his period of being blind.

 

 

………………………………………………

 

 

“I need you ashore, Agent Callen”

 

“What’s the situation?”

 

“Your profile suggests that you’re familiar with Afghanistan… There has been an incident. You know the territory, you know the cultural situation. I need this sorted as quickly as possible. There’s a seahawk leaving for the shore in an hour and a half. Gather your gear and head up to the flight deck”

 

Callen headed back to his cabin to gather his gear as Captain Freel had suggested.

Opening the door, then closing it behind himself. Callen lifted the bed and pulled out his NCIS kit bag. Grabbing his Bullet proof vest and side arm holster.

 

Before he left the cabin with his Sig and back up piece. He unlocked his tablet and tapped on the photo tile and then flicked though a few pictures till he found the one he wanted. The photo from Grace’s christening, the one with Nell looking stunning as usual, holding Grace, who just looked like the happiest kid imaginable…

 

Before Callen could swipe to the next picture, he was distracted by the sounding of the ships general quarters alarm, followed swiftly after by the sound of an explosion and the accompanying unsteadiness.

 

Callen pulled on his vest and cocked his gun, ready to face whatever was happening. Stepping outside his cabin, he steadily headed up towards the flight deck. Holding his side arm the same as he would do if sweeping a house back in LA with his team. As he reached the end of one corridor and turned into another corridor, he was sent flying back as 3 shots hit him centre mass.

Next thing he knew he saw a grenade being thrown in his general direction

 

………………………………………..

 

 

 

“All hands on deck!” Eric called from the balcony over looking the office area where the team had been all morning, filling out paperwork

 

As usual the team got up from their desks and filed up the stairs and into OPS

 

“The San Antonio class, USS San Diego was attacked last night while in waters in the Gulf of Oman. A 5 man team boarded the ship using a helicopter, shot and killed  7 crew and abducted the ships NCIS Agent Afloat” Eric explained, briefing the team with pictures of the damage, videos of the attack and service histories of the deceased crew

 

“What makes this a case for OSP?” Sam asked

 

“That would be at my behest, Mr Hanna. The NCIS agent is one of our own, and we will do whatever we can to recover them”

“One of our own?... as in a n OSP agent… or one of your private group of covert agents like G and Hunter?” Renko asked, genuinely curious

 

“The Agent that was abducted was, Mr Callen. He was on a 9 month assignment aboard the USS San Diego. I believe this is the work of Iranian intelligence, seeking Mr Callen out for his involvement in the assault on Naseem Vaziri by Janvier 4 years ago”

 

“Does Nell Know?” Asked Kensi, as she reached her hand out to Deeks for support.

 

“Not yet, Ms Blye. She is my next stop. I want Ms Blye and Mr Deeks to head down to San Diego and look into the deceased crewmen’s back grounds. See if they were targeted or just wrong place at the wrong time. Mr Renko and Hanna get your go bags. You’re on the next flight to NAS Sigonella before hitching a ride to rendezvous with the USS San Diego”

 

 

……………………………………………

 

 

“No. Not happening”

 

“Ms Jones, Be sensible. You need to care for your offspring. Mr Hanna and Renko will be more than adequate to deal with the situation”

 

“Like hell. I’m going with them. Grace will come with” Nell replied as she stood up and started pacing back and forward in the lounge

 

“Unacceptable, Ms Jones”

 

“No offence, Hetty. But I don’t care what you say… I’m…. **we’re** going” Nell replied as she started fiddling with her phone “We’re booked on the same flight as Sam and Mike”

 

“I Can safely say I’ve never heard of a baby being aboard a LDP or a destroyer. Ms Jones, Good fortune and good hunting”


	16. Chapter 16

**#3**

 

 

 

The looks that Nell had been receiving since she boarded the flight, were… well, like she was being looked upon as being crazy.. although that could be because Grace was with her.

Nell didn’t feel like she had any other option… she wasn’t going to abandon Grace at such a young age. Under different circumstances, she would maybe have left Grace with her Mom or sister, Maybe even Kensi… but neither her Mom or Sister could get to LA quick enough, and Kensi was down in San Diego with Deeks working. The only people that left, were Eric or Hetty…

 

The former was never going to happen again, and the later… well, Nell needed Grace with her. She wouldn’t take her into combat… but Grace had just as big a stake in finding Callen as Nell did. Her heart had ached for months since Callen’s disappearance… she felt guilty for pushing him away about something that shouldn’t have mattered. If they had been together during the period of Nell’s absence, she would have justification to be angry. But she had left him. She had broken his heart if she was to believe Mike

 

“You want me to take her for a spell. Let you get some rest?” Renko asked in a quiet tone

 

“Thanks, Mike. But we’ll be fine”

 

“You know you didn’t need to come. We could manage this by ourselves. And what’re you gonna do when we get to the LPD. It’s not like a cruise ship, where you can drop Grace off in the creche while you go kick ass” added Sam

 

“I know that. But I remember You and Mike telling me what, G told you all when Alin Comescu had me and Grace. He told you that he expected you to watch out for us. He told you that he’d sacrifice himself for us both. She’s not even a year old, and she may have already lost her Father. How am I meant to look her in the eye when she grows up and starts asking questions about him, about who he was and why he’s not there, if I don’t do everything to help bring him home to her”

 

“Just her?”  Renko added, suggesting he knew that Nell wasn’t being fully honest with them, **or** herself

 

………………………………………………………

 

 

“Welcome aboard the San Diego” the Petty Officer began, before noticing the baby that Nell was carrying “This isn’t a suitable environment for a child, Ma’am”

 

Nell opened her mouth, ready to say something before she was cut off by Sam and Renko in unison “She’s family!”

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

 

“So this is where he’s been” Nell exclaimed, as she looked around the cabin before focusing on the picture stuck to the bulkhead by the bed. It was the picture he had taken of Nell and Grace right after they signed the marriage certificate, when Nell was still in the hospital. She had no idea he had even kept that picture. It was about the only personal touch in the cabin, save for a non-work tablet.

Had he really been in this room for the last 6 months. Recording those videos for Grace from here. Nell felt awful, she felt like she had sentenced him to this punishment. The cabin, not the abduction.

 

“You okay, Nell?”  Sam asked before urging her to sit down and relax while he and Renko investigated the damage from the grenade explosion.

 

Sam would later ask Nell to run through the communication records from the ship, analyse the crew’s service and police records and to try and reconstruct the scrambled video surveillance records during the time of the attack.

 

…………………………………………………….

 

 

“Mike!... Come look at this” Sam called down the corridor as he stared at the wallet, pool of blood and shell casing

 

“Who’s is it.. one of the attackers? …”

“It’s G’s.” There’s a baby picture of Grace in it. I’m not feeling good about this, Mike”

 

“We follow procedure. Collect a sample of the blood, get it tested against AFIS and NCIS records.” We don’t tell Nell anything till we know for sure”

 

“How soon till we can get the DNA results?”

 

“ **If** we were in the states? Normally a few days… maybe less if we could rely on some of G’s contacts”

 

“What if we could get a sample to HQ… surely they could get us results quicker!”

 

“You know as well as I do, that it would take too long to get it back to the states and processed. Best bet is getting it sent to the crime lab in Rota…” Renko replied, getting increasing frustrated by the number of new questions and lack of information the scene was providing. Whoever was responsible for this, had some mighty big balls to attack a US Navy warship carring hundreds of sailers and marines.

 

 

………………………………………………………..

 

 

** 2 Days later **

“How old is she?”

 

“pardon?” Nell replied, not bothering to look up from her laptop while continuing to bounce Grace on her knee, while set up in the corner of the mess hall

 

“Your baby. I was asking how old she is”

 

“Oh. Em.. she’s coming up on 9 months” she replied to whoever had spoken to her. She knew she was being rude, not even looking at the person she was talking to

 

“Dada”

 

“No, honey. Not dada. You’ll see him soon. I promise” Nell told the child. She knew she shouldn’t make such promises. But Nell didn’t know how to explain the situation… even if Grace could understand what she could be told

 

“Would you like me to get anything, ma’am. Coffee?”

 

“No thanks. I should really…. Em… I should put her down for her nap” she replied, as she got up and closed the laptop and carried it as she headed back to G’s cabin

 

………………………………………………….

 

 

“…We’re going to have to tell her, Mike. We can’t hide this any longer. She’ll have to find out sooner than later!”

 

“Get Hetty to recall her. This isn’t a safe place for her **or** Grace”

 

That was what Nell heard through the door as she got back to the NCIS cabin. She was being treated with kid gloves.

She knew she wasn’t doing the smartest thing, she knew she wasn’t putting Grace’s needs first… but she knew she couldn’t sit back in Los Angeles waiting to hear if they had recovered Callen, or waiting for Iranian intelligence or whoever was responsible for his abduction to ransom him

 

“Tell me what?” Nell asked, pushing the door open, waiting to hear the news that she fully expected to be bad

 

“We found his wallet…” Mike began

“… and the blood we found at the scene is a match for G” Sam continued

 

“So? You found his wallet and some blood. How often have you been at a crime scene like this, where there wasn’t blood. And neither of you are sending **us** away. I’ve managed to reconstruct some of the surveillance video. So it’s good news, bad news time… it’s not VAJA that attacked the ship. I’l fill you in on the rest en route to Rota”

 

“What’s in Rota?”

 

“My Mom and sister. They flew out last night. They’re going to watch Grace till this is over”

 

“Nell…” Sam began

 

“Don’t. Okay… just don’t. I need to find him. I need to tell him I don’t care what happened with Anna. And if I wait….” Nell stopped, he voice beginning to break as she struggled to keep the ‘walls’ intact “…If I wait… I may never get the chance” she just barely managed to say before tears began to run down her face

 

Sam and Mike didn’t know what to say… and just remained silent

 

The silence only being broken by Grace

 

“Mama”

 

 

………………………………………

 

 

 

** 24 hours later  **

Mike and Sam sat in the car, watching as Nell handed over Grace to her Mrs Jones

 

“I don’t know if I could do that….”

 

“Be polite to your mom?” Sam joked

 

“No, Smart ass. Hand over my kid to someone. Family or not… Could you do it with Kamran or Aiden?”

 

“I did. Everytime I was deployed I had to hand the kids over to Michelle. And walk away”

 

“Yeah… but that’s slightly different. I mean I know your missus. Aint no way I’d do something to piss her off. Even if I didn’t know she was a CIA bad ass”

 

“That’s adorable, Mike. You have a crush on Michelle” Sam laughed, enjoying the brief opportunity to stop thinking about Callen and where he was

 

“Nah. Not Michelle… Kensi’s Mom or Nell’s sister on the other hand…”

 

………………………………………………………………

 

 

“You okay, Kiddo?” Mike asked, as he pulled away from the hotel in Rota. Conscious that she’d probably be a little more emotional having just left Grace behind. To the best of his knowledge the longest time that the girls had been apart was during Nell’s surgery.

 

“Yeah. It’s better that Grace is with Family…. not cooped up in a dark cabin on a warship. I just … I wish I didn’t need to leave her behind.”

 

“It’s what’s best for her, Nell” Sam piped in to add “Where we’re going… not somewhere you would ever want her to have been. So where are we headed?”

 

 

…………………………………………

 

 

 

“You sure you’re ready for this, Nell?”

 

Nell stared down at the Glock she held in one hand, while the MP5 hung from the strap round her neck, inspecting it from all angles, as if looking for some flaw

 

“Yeah. Let’s do it….” She replied and she slid the Glock into its holster

 

Mike and Sam knew better than to risk letting anything happening to Nell… so that meant that they took a top and tail formation. Sam taking up position at the front, while Mike took up position to the rear, leaving Nell to focus on over head vantage points

Barely getting a few metres into the building before the sounds of several shots aimed in their direction

 

Nell closed her eyes, took two quick and deep breaths, tightened her grip on her MP5 then popped out to the side of Sam, aiming and taking fire towards the muzzle flashes

 

 

…………………………………………………..

 

“Well Grisha. Time for you to say ‘Спокойной ночи’”

 

Three shots were then first. One into Callen’s Left knee, One in his gut and One in his right shoulder

On his way out, the interrogator ripped out the IV that had been fed into Callen’s right forearm, leaving Callen bleeding from numerous cuts, gashes and bullet wounds across his whole body

 

…………………………………………………

 

“You hear those shots?. Mike, We’ll cover you. You check it out” Nell requested, speaking just above the sound of all the automatic weapons fire

 

 

As promised Nell and Sam Gave plenty of cover fire, drawing the attention of the shooters

 

 

On his way towards the gun shots Renko managed to take out 3x shooters, who had all been armed with hand guns only.

 

Having taken them out, Renko let Nell and Sam know they could push further into the building, while he continued sweeping looking for Callen

 

It was only when all the shotting had ceased from behind him that Renko opened a door in the furthest point in the east wing of the building that he found what they had been looking for

“Oh Shit!” Mike exclaimed, lowering his MP5 and rushing over to the body . “Sam, call for medical support. NOW!”

 

………………………………………………

 

“You **sure** you want to see him like this?”

 

“He’s my husband, Mike. I **need** to see him”

 

Renko stepped aside and waved Nell into the hospital room

 

“What kind of animal could do this” she asked, surveying the full extent of his physical injuries

 

“I dunno, Kid. But he’s a fighter, and won’t give up. The fact that he’s still here proves that. He survived more than a week of being drugged and tortured… he can survive the recovery time”

 

“It’s not just about what we see, Mike. God only knows what they’ve done to his psyche. You saw what he was like after the attack in Scotland. You know what he went through. How do we know he’s not blind again, how do we know he’s not got brain damage. Fucking hell, Mike… we don’t know if he’ll ever be able to work again.You know that this job is his life. Who’s gonna tell him that there’s a very good chance that he’ll never lift his daughter again, let alone hold a gun. I don’t care what you or anyone else says. Next ship headed back to the states, we’re on it… I don’t care what I have to do. He’s not being left in this dump to contract MRSA on top of everything else”

 

“I know you’re gifted with computer and all that stuff… and sure, you managed to get yourself and your baby booked onto an internal navy flight, and then managed to get authorised to set foot on a warship with a kid that not even a year old… you can’t just decree that you’re getting G shipped back to the states on the next US navy ship headed back there. You’re **not** , Hetty”

 

“Want to bet, Mike!. Do the two sisters that you’ve been sleeping with, know you’re sleeping with the other?”

 

Mike’s eyes went wide with shock. How did she know about Rochelle **and** Kimberly . He hadn’t told anyone. **Normally** he would have bragged to Callen, but he had been off the map of late.

 

“…oh, and by the way. Sidney is newly single. So, knock your socks off. But I **wouldn’t** tell Kens about wanting to sleep with her mom though. And **NO** , Sam didn’t tell me”

 

……………………………………………………….

 

 

 

“You sure about this, Penny. It’s no problem for us to take Grace home on the flight with us”

 

Why had her mom started calling her Penny again. It was the name that just wouldn’t disappear into the mists of time.

 

“I appreciate you and Sidney watching her for the last few days. But I want her with us”

 

“So Callen is with you?”

 

Nell was just so tired at this point, she ran out of energy and collapsed on the couch in her mothers suite, and started sobbing, no longer able to pretend that things were okay.

 

 

 

………………………………………….

 

 

 

 

Nell sat at the side of Callen’s bed aboard the Seahawk.

She had left Grace asleep in the Agent Afloat’s cabin. Agent Decker agreed to call her when Grace woke up. Nell hadn’t been too happy about leaving Grace alone… But Agent Decker had insisted that the child needed sleep, and she couldn’t get that in the infirmary surrounded by sick people and noises that Grace would have never heard before, that could scare her. But most of all, because (and Nell agreed with Decker) she shouldn’t see her father in the condition he was in.

Nell wished that she wouldn’t have to see him in this condition. It was the worst state she had ever seen him in. She had thought that his condition after the assault in Scotland was bad.. she had thought that his condition, beaten and bruised all across his body, was bad when she had first seen him after he visited her in the hospital… but this, this was something else. He had obviously been tortured, judging by the numerous cuts across his torso, not to mention the bullet wounds that could very much end his career as a special agent. He would be in a lot of pain for a long time… he wouldn’t be able to walk until his knee had healed, to say nothing of the lengthy rehabilitation he would have to go through.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have trusted you… we’ve lost too much as it is. I’m not prepared to lose any more. When we get into Norfolk, Hetty has us booked on a flight to San Diego and then we can get you transferred to a proper hospital”

“Agent Jones?”

 

“It’s Callen”

 

“Sorry?”

 

It’s Agent Callen. Not Jones”

 

“Sorry. Em…I thought that he was Agent Callen?”

 

“He is. He’s my husband. I thought I covered this already”

 

“Sorry. I just came on shift and hadn’t been made aware of your circumstances. Anyway. Agent Callen has em… shown signs of responding to external stimulae. We’d like your permission to try and wake him… take him out of the induced coma”

 

Nell was shell shocked. She hadn’t expected this… especially not so soon after recovering him.

Was it worth the risk to try and take him out of his induced coma while aboard the Seahawk, rather than waiting till he was able to be cared for in a proper hospital?

 

“Do it. Please”

 

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

 

“Hey, baby. Got good news for you. The doctors are going to try and wake daddy.”

 

“Dada, Mama” Grace responded, waving her arms as she spoke

 

“Daddy’s going to be so pleased to see you, baby”

 

 

………………………………….

 

 

 

The doctor aboard the Seahawk was checking Callen’s SATs and fluid intake.

Then he lifted one of Callen’s eye lids and using a small torch looked into the eye to check for reaction

 

“Agent Callen? Can you hear me?” The doctor turned to one of the infirmary nurses and requested a shot of adrenaline, once he had it he injected it into Callen’s IV

 

The doctor returned to doing checks on how responsive Callen was… obviously he was more aware than anyone had given him credit for.

 

The doctor rushed over to the internal communications phone and spoke to someone at the other end of the line, before hanging up and returning to Callen’s side

 

 

 

…………………………………………….

 

 

 

** A few days later: **

 

“No way. It’s not happening”

 

“Sorry… but you don’t get a say. This **IS** happening.”

 

“I have friends, I have a job… I have…”

 

“Yes we know, A family”

 

“I was going to say , I have a daughter who I can’t very well see, if I’m in witness protection”

 

“Simple fact is that you’re at risk, and you can identify the man involved in the attack on the USS San Diego” “Yeah! And I can take care of myself… I’ve been doing it since before you started high school…” Before Callen could finish the scathing reply to the US Marshal  the door to the infirmary opened, and in walked Hetty, Granger and Sam. Callen didn’t like that this was happening… this smelled like he was going to be **forced** to do something he **REALLY** didn’t want to do.

 

“If you’ll excuse us Mr Hunt. We need a word with Mr Callen.” Hetty requested

 

Granger added “Matter of National Security, Gents” when neither of the marshals made any move to leave

 

Once they were alone Hetty looked Callen up and down, assessing his condition before explaining the seriousness of the situation, and how he was pivotal to the governments ability to take action against those involved on the raid/attack on the ‘San Diego’

“I can’t do it, Hetty. I can’t pretend to be someone I’m not”

 

“Mr Callen. There is no one anywhere on this earth that is better at doing just that”

 

“I ‘go under’ I’ll not see Grace again ‘till she’s too big to know who I am, and will never understand why I was absent for half her childhood”

 

 

……………………………………………………………

 

 

“Are you serious, Sam? We get him back, just to lose him again” upon finishing this statement Nell , in a state of utter frustration, launched her coffee mug across the cabin, the sound of it smashing upset Grace and set her upon a full tantrum

 

“I’m sorry peanut, I didn’t meant to upset you” Nell said, speaking to Grace, as she started waving Grace’s favourite toy in front of her “What am I meant to do? If the last 6 months taught me anything, it’s that I don’t want Grace to be apart from him. Would they really separate them?”

 

Sam knew what Nell meant, he knew that Nell wasn’t concerned just about Grace not getting to see Callen for god only knew how long… it was just as much about Nell not being able to see him, talk to him… love him

 

“Could they keep us together… if we agreed to go into the programme with him?”

 

“It’s possible, Nell. You know what it’s like to go undercover on an op for a few days… a week tops. What you’re talking about now is going undercover for.. potentially a long time. Possibly the rest of your lives. DO you really think you could do that?”

 

“If it means we’d be with him… yeah. I think I could do it. And Grace is too young to remember being a ‘Jones’. So it’s not like she’d have to pretend to be someone she isn’t”

 

 

……………………………………………

 

 

“I need you to pack up some stuff for me, Sam. I need you to… I need you to get me something from one of my stash houses. I need you to get me my old service weapon. The old ‘226’ that Macy signed over to me after we upgraded to the ‘228’. The false wall in my bedroom, Pull the bottom shelf out then slide the rest of the unit down into the gap. In there is the ‘226’, $25,000 and a full set of forged passports for Nell, Grace and I… I need you to get them and disguise them in my go-bag so the Marshals don’t discover them **_if_** they decide to check my belongings”

 

 

………………………………………..

 

 

A few days later there was no evidence that Callen had survived the torture… there was a burial. A few days after that an ‘attack’ that killed Nell and Grace. The only people that knew what had really happened, outside of the WITSEC inspectors dealing with Callen’s relocation , were Hetty, Mike, Sam and Granger. To the rest of the world, it appeared that whoever, whatever remained of the Comescu’s operation had succeeded in destroying their bloody enemy


	17. Chapter 17

**#4**

 

3 supressed shots rang out, the supressed sound was only coved by the pained groaning as each shot was fired.

It had been 6 months and he still couldn’t fire his SIG without physically hissing in pain… he struggled to pull the trigger each time. And Each night , the pain he felt was like nothing he had every experienced… and that was really saying something considering some of the injuries he had suffered in the line of duty. Although, all things considered, he was lucky to be walking, even if it was with a crutch. He was living in a little apartment above the town bakery, he was still unemployed, but there were very few jobs he had the skillset for, very few types of job for a man such as him. He just hoped that Nell and Grace had done better… however he could not attest to that as Nell and Grace were somewhere else. His case agent assured him that he would see them again… that in time he may be moved closer to them or vice versa.

 

He was really struggling to remember what they looked like… as part of his acceptance into WITSEC he had had to leave behind any and all pictures of friends and family, he wasn’t allowed to contact anyone from his past life, he wasn’t to travel to areas where he had lived or worked.  But it was the being kept apart that really stung.

 

He had made a choice to leave Nell and Grace behind when he accepted the TDA… but he could at least see them in pictures. Whereas now, he couldn’t even look at pictures… he was alone in every sense of the word.

 

He was still receiving an allowance from the government due to his injury and inability to gain employment. How was he meant to explain the injuries… sure, the states was far from the safest place on earth. But it was home… LA was **home** , His family was **home** … Nell and Grace were **home** , and a home that he was forbidden to see.

 

Yeah right… cos some jumped up US Marshal, who had just been a twinkle in his daddy’s eye when Callen first went undercover for his country, was **_really_** going to stop Callen seeing his little girl.

 

…………………………………………………………

 

 

 

The only thing more dangerous than someone **looking for** some someone in WITSEC, was someone like Callen being **in** WITSEC. He knew ways of getting information that didn’t rely on MSNBC or ZNN. He had people all across the US, both in and outside of federal agencies, that owed him favours… and he would use Every. Single. One of those favours if that’s what it took to be reunited with his little girl.

 

Callen grabbed his go-bag and left the apartment, looking forward to being rid of the smell of baked goods, hailed a cab and set off for the airport.

There was one man who he knew would help him, that wouldn’t be being watched by the Marshal service.

 

 

………………………………………………..

 

 

Strictly speaking, what he was doing… what he had done, was a serious No-No. Not only had he left the state without telling his WITSEC inspector, carried a firearm onto a commercial flight, used a forged government ID, and was intending on making contact with someone who had known him in his ‘past life’.

 

 

Thankfully he had slipped though enough airports to know how to do just that, without attracting unwanted attention. Having hailed a cab, he got in the first to pull up and gave the driver an address.

Sadly how he would have normally dealt with this trip… wasn’t a possibility. Thankfully he knew that the owner of the house that he was on his way to, would help him. Jethro was as good as they came… they had both saved one another on more than one occasion. Besides, he could relate to not being able to see your own kid.

 

Getting out of the taxi at the end of the block, Callen hobbled along, throwing his go back over his good shoulder, while he watched out for any signs of threats. Which on this occasion meant anyone with a badge. It had been a few years since he had been in this neighbourhood, almost 15 years. How time had flown by.  Looking around, all Callen saw were families and couples… which reinforced his intention to see his again soon, no matter the risk and consequences.

Nipping round the side of his destination he quietly slipped inside through the back door, grateful that Gibbs still wasn’t locking his doors. He dropped his go-bag in the lounge and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

 

Taking a swig of the beer, he settled down on the couch, and took in his surrounding, observing the blood stains that an attempt had been made to clean from the carpet. They hadn’t been there the last time he was in this house…

 

………………………………………….

 

 

Returning home late at night had become something of a habit of late. The lights were out, the door was closed… no obvious sign of anyone having been stupid enough to break in. It was only when he walked into the lounge that he noticed the unmistakable silhouette of someone laying down on the couch. When he flicked on the lamp, while grapping his service weapon, he recognised the man asleep on his couch as a friend and colleague that was supposed to be dead.

 

“G?” he asked loudly enough that he would wake up Callen

 

Callen slowly stirred, opening his eyes and stretching his arms and legs from their curled up position on the couch

 

“Jethro” Callen replied, acknowledging his friend

 

Gibbs walked through to the kitchen and pulled 2 more beers from the fridge, one for himself, and one for Callen

 

“Want to tell me what’s going on? Last I heard from Henrietta, you had been found murdered in spain”

 

“I need your help. They forced us into witness protection, split us up… I need to find them, Jethro”

 

“Find Who?”

 

“My wife and daughter…”

 

Gibbs stared at the man who was having a swig of beer. A man who had been a comrade in arms, a man he though dead… a man who was the true definition of a ‘lone wolf’.”

 

“Okay, G… start from scratch”

 

Callen began recounting the events of the last 3 years… from going blind, to becoming involved with Nell. Right up to being split apart from them. Callen knew that Gibbs would help him despite the regulations he would have to break.

 

………………………………………………

 

 

About an hour later, Callen’s true fate was revealed to more people… Abby and McGee being the only ones that Gibbs had reached out to..

McGee started hacking into WITSEC for anyone fitting Nell’s description who had a young child, narrowing the likely candidates to those in areas that Nell had either never been to, or that had. Apparently it was the biggest thrill that McGee had experienced since becoming engaged.

 

“I’ll be out of your hair in the morning, Jethro. I’ll hire a car and hit the road.  I really appreciate everything… for taking these risks for me.”

 

“Here” Gibbs replied, tossing a car key to Callen

 

………………………………….

 

 

Callen knew that Gibbs would help, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stop himself because he knew just what it was like to lose the people who were your whole world.

The last thing Callen had expected was for Gibbs to give him the use of a car, and $200 for fuel, Callen had tried to refuse… especially since he had his funds in his go-bag. But Gibbs wouldn’t take no for an answer, knowing that this could very well be the last time he would see, G.

 

A few days later Callen had checked out addresses in New Jersey and Vermont… having had no luck, he set up cross country to Marquette in Michigan. It was the last place on his list… it was going to take him a few days to drive over there and had to book into a motel on one night simply because he had been wearing the same clothes for days now, and needed a proper sleep.

If Nell and Grace were in Marquette, they could cross the border into Cana and set up somewhere isolated or somewhere with more bustle… whatever Nell wanted.

 

 

……………………………………….

 

 

 

He had been sitting opposite the apartment building’s entrance for a few hours, rubbing where his wedding ring used to be. He had wanted to wait and see if he could see Nell coming or going, or wait to assess the situation, would there be anyone else watching his family.

Eventually he lost patience, reached into his go-bag and grabbed his gun and got out of the car, locking it and walking across the street to the entrance. Luckily there was no one working in the lobby to ask any awkward questions.

Callen got in the lift and hit the button for the third floor. He had butterflies in his stomach the closer he got to the apartment door. His shoulder was still aching and his knee was no better… he was desperately hoping there would be no problems, or need for a fast getaway,

Pulling out his lock picking tools he set about unlocking the apartment door and stepped inside. Looking about, he felt fairly confident that this was indeed Nell’s residency. There was a box by the window full of children’s toys, including the stuffed rabbit he himself had bought for Grace – Mr Floppy. There was a laptop on the table that was the same model as Nell’s. No pictures of friends or family anywhere – as per WITSEC rules, The only thing, apart from Mr floppy, that definitely confirmed that this was Nell’s apartment were the clothes in the wardrobes in one of the bedrooms… now it could perhaps be argued that just because the clothes in the wardrobe were the same as Nell’s, didn’t confirm it was indeed Nell’s residence as more than one of each outfit would have been made and sold.

 

Before Callen could investigate a bit more, he heard keys being pushed in the lock… using his less dominant hand, he grabbed his SIG from the holster at the small of his back and had it ready should anything happen that shouldn’t.  The butterflies in his stomach hadn’t gone away… he desperately wanted this to be Nell’s place… he was desperate to see her and Grace again, and he was just so tired… tired or worrying about them, worrying about whether he’d ever see them again… just like he was constantly worried he would never see his other ‘family’ again… run his hand over his name carved in his bedroom door from when he was a kid.

 

When the apartment door opened, Callen was distracted by a scent… **her** scent. It was really faint and he could have missed it if there had been any fragrance diffusers, but it was there… **she** was there.

 

Before he could stop himself, he rushed out of the bedroom, into the lounge “Nell?”

 

 

 

………………………………………..

 

 

 

He wanted to go to her… to touch her to see if she was real or just some hallucination from his pain meds

 

“G…” Nell exclaimed, not expressing the joy that Callen had expected… or maybe just hoped for. The look from her was one of dread.

 

Callen took the lead and moved towards Nell at a slow pace.

 

“You can’t be here, G” Nell said, raising her hands to keep Callen away “Just go… please” she added

 

Callen was dejected by her response. Maybe it **had** been too long

 

“Where’s Grace?... I’m not going anywhere till I see her” Demanded Callen

 

“Please, G. Don’t do this… not now”

 

Before Callen could say another word in walked Grace, still a bit unsteady on her feet, on a chord followed close behind by a smartly dressed guy that bore more than a slight similarity to Callen

 

Callen looked the guy up and down, making sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was

“Right… I see.”

 

Callen hobbled towards the apartment door, leaning a little more heavily on his crutch than he had when he entered Nell’s apartment.  Just as he was crossing the threshold of the apartment, he turned to look back at Nell… as if by chance Grace turned round and looked up at him “Daddy”

 

“No Honey. That’s not your daddy. He’s… em.. Penny, Who is he?”

 

“I used to work with her mother. Just wanted to say hi, as I was in town” Callen answered for Nell before she had to lie

 

With that, Callen left the apartment and hobbled back downstairs to the car…


	18. Chapter 18

**#5**

 

 

4 Days later, Callen arrived back in Los Angeles. The drive should have taken a lot less time but he had had to stop quite a few times to rest… and, truth be told, had to stop several times to find something to hit, or shoot or smash, to help vent his frustration that Nell had moved on so quickly. Although he was at least more than a little flattered that she had done so with someone who looked remarkably like himself.

 

He wished that he could have just moved on as she obviously had.

He wished that it was him she was with instead of the other guy

And He wished he had been the one that was there when Grace started walking and talking

 

Callen drove in the direction of the mission. But pulled over a few blocks away, realising he couldn’t go there... or his house... or any of his usual haunts, he started thinking where he **could** actually go.

 

 

………………………………………….

 

 

Callen had parked at the end of the street, grabbed his bag and crutch, locked the car and hobbled along the street then up the drive to the house.  This was it… he knocked on the door and waited. In the time between knocking and the door being answered, he reconsidered what he was doing and turned and started hobbling back down the drive to the car only to be disturbed

“Mr Callen. Whatever are you doing here?”

 

“I didn’t know where else I could go….” Callen started, getting quieter word by word…

 

“Come inside and explain everything”

 

………………………………………….

 

 

 

**6 Years later:**

Callen pulled out his service weapon aiming it “Federal Agent!”  

 

When the suspect turned and ran, Callen aimed his SIG and fired, without a second thought,

 

The suspect made several **very** loud and **very** pained groans as he grabbed for his gun

 

Callen took a few steps towards him and took aim for his head “You really want to keep reaching for your piece, and end up with a bullet between your eyes, or you gonna co-operate!?”

 

…………………………………………….

 

 

“You really must stop shooting first”

 

“I caught him, didn’t i!”

“Mr Callen, I know you’re having a difficult time of it. But this isn’t helping anyone, let alone you”

 

Callen sat down on the opposite side of Hetty’s desk, sighing as he came in contact with the seat

 

“I don’t know how else to deal with things… I’m…”

 

“You’re not over Ms Jones, we can all see it. But you can’t let the lines blur between personal and professional. Least of all at the present time”

 

 

……………………………………………….

 

 

 

“How you doing, buddy?” Asked Mike, as Sam and Him sat down in Callen’s lounge

 

“How’dya think I’m doing, mike. Huh. She’s marrying that …” He paused to find a suitable word “…there isn’t a polite word to describe him”

 

“Come on, G. We’ll go for a drink, and it’ll all seem fine in the morning” offered, Sam

 

“It’s **NOT** going to be **fine** … as if losing her isn’t enough, I have to watch… or not watch, Grace grow up thinking **he’s** her father”

 

“I can’t imagine what it’s like, brother. But at least you know Grace is growing up safe. And never has to see her old man in hospital from beatings or bullet wounds. Maybe look at this like a gift for the kid…” Renko began before Callen got up from where he had been sitting and started shouting

 

“It’s **not** a fucking gift. She’s **my** kid and I can’t even see her… I know she has that _tool_ , but he’s not her dad, he’s not her blood… **I am** ” Callen finished, before throwing the empty beer bottle across the room, watching it smash against the wall.

“Hey, hey… calm down, G. You know Mike’s not saying you’re not her dad. Neither of us are saying that. But he’s right… maybe this is what’s best for her. Where she is, she’s protected by the Marshals. She grows up safe, she’s growin’ up with her mom. It’s not a perfect situation, but it’s the best option that’s available. Our life ain’t ideal for kids. It’s why when we had Aiden and Kamran, Quinn left the agency”

 

“Yeah, but you both, got to see them grow up”

 

 

 

…………………………………………

 

 

 

 

All Callen could remember from the last few hours was waking up in a police cell. He had no idea how he had ended up there… last thing he could remember was him, Sam and Renko drinking in a bar in downtown LA. He could remember that warm, happy and floaty feeling, and chatting to a couple of co-eds, then nothing.

 

“Callen!” The LAPD Desk Sergeant called from the end of the hall, “Someone’s paid your bail” he continued as he approached the cell door

 

“Can you tell me why I’m in here?” Callen wondered aloud

 

“Drunk and disorderly, Threatening people”

 

“Me?. Seriously?”

 

“Mr Callen, come along. We have much to discuss” Hetty called, as she walked towards Callen’s cell

 

 

…………………………………………………………………

 

 

 

“This can’t continue, Mr Callen. You need to get a grip on what is going on with you. I can’t have an agent on my books that insists on getting drunk and waving his service weapon about”

 

“That’s what I did!? I don’t remember that happening.”

 

“Just be thankful that the bar you, Mr Hanna and Renko were in, has no CCTV, or you would be off OSP’s books.  All of you”

 

……………………………………………………………..

 

 

 

“Is, Callen okay?. I mean with everything going on”

 

“I dunno, Kens. He got hit pretty hard by the request for a divorce. Then to hear she’s marrying this other guy that looks like him… If it was me, I’d be a mess”

 

“But surely, Hetty won’t really sack him. It’s not like he’s had much experience of dealing with these sorts of things. I mean, till Joelle and Nell… I can’t recall him ever going down the commitment road. He spent all his time hitting bars and clubs with Renko. He…”

 

Before Kensi could finish what she was saying, Deeks and Renko walked into the bullpen

 

“My ears are burining”

 

Sam just laughed, he had come to expect that sort of response from Mike.

 

“All seriousness, Mike. What’s going on with , Callen?… I heard whispers that Hetty is going to have to let him go if she doesn’t get a grip and stop drinking or just being generally abusive”

 

“He’s hurting. Same as you’d be hurting if you married the Mutt here, and then got told he was leaving you for someone else” Renko replied as he  gestured to Deeks

 

“Hey!. I’d never leave my little kensalina”

 

“Please stop calling me that, or I’ll hurt you honey”

 

 

………………………………………………………..

 

 

 

Callen quietly slipped into Hetty’s office, hoping to leave his resignation before anyone caught him

 

“I won’t accept that, Mr Callen” said Hetty as she appeared from in the back of her office

 

“I’ve not given you any choice. I think maybe it’s time for me to… move on. I can’t be here anymore. Everywhere I look, I see her… this whole place is just… a constant reminder of what I’ve lost… I don’t think I can even stay with NCIS for the same reason”

 

Hetty relented. “I can appreciate that, Mr Callen. I hope you’ll remember that you always have people here who care about you”

 

 

…………………………………………

 

 

Callen left Hetty’s office and walked over to the bullpen, ready to break the news to his friends

 

As he got closer he could hear the usual ribbing between his former team, including the usual bickering between Kensi and Deeks. He was glad to have seen the pair develop their relationship from professional partners to being engaged, personally.

While he had been operating solo for the last 6 years, his team had been working together, and he was pleased that Mike had been able to make the transition from fellow lone wolf to team player. This is what made what he had to say all the harder, these people were his friends… his family, and he was going to walk out on them yet again. He just couldn’t work with them anymore, couldn’t face the reminders, the concern… the questions that he just couldn’t answer any longer.

 

 

…………………………………..

 

 

 

6 Months Later

 

Callen had been working undercover for the last 8 weeks, chasing a terrorist cell in Queretaro, Mexico for the CIA. There had been more than a few questions as to why he wanted to recommit to the agency after his previous experience. None of which he chose to answer.

The change of scenery had been a god send… and the ability to take out his frustrations on narco terrorists and guys in bars that tried to take advantage of young women who had had too many drinks.

He had finally had one of his informants come through with a solid piece of intel that would lead him to the heads of the cell. Knowing he couldn’t do anything right away, he retired to his rented apartment… looking forward to being able to have a few drinks after debriefing Langley.

 

“…Yes, Sir. I’m confident that we’ll get our hands on them in the news 48 hours. Looking forward to handing the ringleader off to the DEA and following the threads to whoever’s been funding them”

 

[…]

 

“Thanks”

 

[…]

 

What he heard next sent a chill down his spine

 

[There’s been a message sent through for you by Owen Granger. It would appear that your adoptive mother Henrietta has died in her sleep. Granger’s sent details of when and where the service will be held. The details have been forwarded to your private email. Sorry for your loss]

 

Callen ended the call and leaned back on the couch. He knew it had to happen one day… that eventually one of them would die… he had always suspected it would be her standing over his grave, before he would have to stand over hers. It was part of the job they did… you would lay down your life for the greater good, whether the greater good was for your team or for your country.

 

Callen leaned forward and turned on his laptop, eager to make arrangements as soon as possible

 

 

……………………………………………….

 

 

None of them had been there… No one from NCIS was there. Not Granger, Sam, Kensi… Hell there weren’t even a bouquet of flowers from the Directors office. Mind you, why would there be… she was being buried under one of her many aliases, and not one associated with any of the agencies she had served.

 

He was sitting in the back of the church, hoping that someone else would attend… but even after 2 hours of waiting, no one had shown up. He was just about to get up and leave when in walked a young woman dragging a child behind her.

 

“Who was she, Mommy?” asked the child

 

“She was your nana…” the mother replied, but Callen didn’t hear the rest of what she said. He knew that Voice. He knew who the woman was… and who the child was

 

Silently he got up and walked down the aisle at their backs, following them until the sound of his steps alerted them to his presence

 

“Nell!?”

 

She spun round, as if scared to face him. Revealing a black eye

 

 

……………………….

 

“Who did that to you, was it him?”

 

“No. I … I bumped into a door” she replied with the fear and concern easy to hear

 

“Did. He. Hit you.!?” He asked, the anger deep in his chest began to rise

 

“He didn’t mean it. He was just worked up… it was an accident. Please Let it go” Not that Callen believed that

Callen briefly looked away from Nell’s face to look at the child… to see **his** Grace.

The last time he had seen her she was much smaller. He could see a lot of Nell in Grace. From the nose to the hair colour… but her **eyes** He’s hurting, those were her fathers. An icy blue but with a warmth that could only have come from Nell.

 

“I need to go out of town for a few hours… but I’m staying at the Holiday Inn. Room 230. **Please** , wait for me to get back before you take off” Called asked, pleaded as he slipped the door key in her free hand, before he turned and rushed out to his rental car.

 

 

……………………………..

 

 

 

Callen jumped into the driver seat, started the engine and pulled out of the church car park… eager to do something that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t do

 

Connecting to his phone through the car, he quickly dialled a number while avoiding the other traffic

 

[…]

 

“Sam, long time… I need a favour”

 

[…]

 

“Speak to Granger, he should have access to Hetty’s files. I want to know everything about Nell’s husband and where to find him. And I want to know 20 seconds ago!!!”

 

 

……………………………………

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, Callen sat outside the apartment block and waited, certain that he couldn’t face Nell again if he didn’t do what he intended to do

 

When Nell’s husband walked into the apartment building, Callen reached over into the glove box and pulled out a Glock, a silencer and some zip ties and got out of the car, not bothering to lock the car (He wouldn’t be long one way or the other), and followed the man.

 

He still remembered what floor Nell’s apartment had been on, and so as not to be too obvious about his target, He used the stairwell and walked up to Nell’s floor, and then followed down the hallway till he stood outside Nell’s door.

 

He cocked his gun, and moved the gun behind him , so as not to give away his intensions immediately. Using his other hand, he chapped on the door and waited.

 

When the door opened, Callen had to stop himself from lunging at her husband

 

“Hey, I’m a friend of Penny. Was hoping to see her while I’m in town”

 

“Yeah, she’s out. I don’t know what time she’ll be back” Kurt offered.

 

This was going to be one of the weirdest kills he had committed ever. How often can you say you killed yourself without actually killing yourself

 

“Okay. Would you mind if I come in and leave her a note.?” Callen asked

 

When Kurt turned round after waving Callen inside, Callen pulled out the Glock and slammed the butt of the handle against the back of Kurt’s head, sending him tumbling to the floor. Callen quietly closed the apartment door behind him and pulled out a zip tie from his pocket and zipped them round Kurt’s hands, before turning him round so that he was now on his back

 

“You shouldn’t have hit her. I don’t like you, I never liked you… but you don’t get to hurt her or my kid and get away with it, when all she did was love you”

 

Callen aimed the gun and quickly fired a shot aimed between Kurt’s eyes. Callen had just murdered someone… although he wasn’t innocent, that didn’t change what Callen had done. But there was no way he could live with himself if he let Kurt get away unpunished. He had to protect Nell and Grace, even if that meant he spent the rest of his life in a cell. Before leaving, Callen spat on the body of Kurt.

 

Callen quietly left the apartment, making sure to completely and silently shut the door. He rushed down the stairs to his rental car and sped off, back to his hotel

 

 

 

………………………………………….

 

 

 

“Mommy, was that Daddy? Grace asked,

 

Nell didn’t know how to answer, but she swore long ago not to lie to Grace if she could help it.

 

“Why is he here? Is he here for us, mommy”

 

“I don’t know peanut. I mean…. “ Nell sighed…. “He is your daddy. He loves you”

 

“Why is he sad”

 

Nell looked down at Grace who was laying on the couch with her head resting in Nell’s lap

 

“He lost his mom, and he missed you” Nell paused, thinking about what she was saying.. what she hoped for and what the truth was “…He missed us”

 

Nell was about to try and tell Grace the truth, the whole truth… nothing but the truth, but before she could say a word the hotel room door opened and in walked Callen

 

Callen grabbed his go-bag and instructed Nell to come with him. “Please, come with me… both of you. No NCIS, No Kurt, No Witness protection… just you, me and Grace”

 

“But I can’t… I have to go back to Kurt” Nell replied unconvincingly, giving Callen hope that she would run away with him

 

 

Nell gently pulled Grace off her lap and got up  and followed Callen, reaching out and interlinking her fingers with Callen’s

 

 

……………………………………………

 

 

 

6 Months later, Callen, Nell and Grace had relocated to the island of St Helena. He had found working for the st Helena police force. They had a small house, big enough for the 3 of them. Grace had started attending the local school.. Everything was going well for them until one day in the august, when a US Navy destroyer docked in the harbour and a RHIB with a couple of marines and a Navy officer aboard it.

 

 

By the time Callen finished work and got back to their home, the marines and officer had already reached the house and were waiting inside

 

Callen opened the door and pushed it closed behind him before he spotted the marries standing in the corners of the room

 

 

“Agent Callen?” asked one of the Marines

 

“No, sorry gents. The name is ‘Donnelly. Never heard of a Callen here on the island”

 

“We have a message from the director of NCIS and SECNAV for you, especially since we already know that you’re Callen” Added the officer as he held out an envelope for Callen

 

“We’ll be in port for 24 hours. You want a ride, be at the dock before then”

 

Having said that and handed the envelope to Callen, the marines and the officer quietly left

 

Callen sat down at the dinner table and opened the envelope

 

“What is it?” Asked Nell, genuinely curious, given how much of a fuss the marines and officer had gone to to speak to Callen

 

Callen opened the letter and pulled out the letter contained there in

 

“OSP’s been attacked, agents are dead… SECNAV and Vance want me to lead the investigation. For my trouble, they’ll get rid of the charges against me for killing Kurt, We would be able to go home”


End file.
